The Silver Sun
by bewaretheundead91
Summary: The Fellowship of the sun is not the only group out there that wants vampires dead. The silver sun is a group of people who will stop at nothing to end the lives of vampires and strip them of their rights, except a young woman gets in the way. AU
1. Chapter 1

I was laying there in my mountain of sheets and blankets in my only blissful state of mind, well the only time I usually have a blissful state of mind, I was asleep, well was working on going back to sleep until my phone rang. Pushing the fabric off of my barely clothed body I sat up letting the phone on my night table ring again, just for assurance, you know to hear if it was actually going off. In deed it was.

My hand grasped the phone as quickly as my body would allow it at the time and answered.

"Hello" my voice was groggy from sleep. "Hello" I asked out again this time yawning.

"Vivian, are you up?" said a monotone voice.

"Yes, Mom I am up" I hung the phone up and placed it back on my night table. Wiping the sleep from my eyes I stood up, my legs cold from the lack of pants, so yeah I sleep in my underwear...jealous?

I slowly walked to my closet, my room was a mess, objects accumulated the floor of my room, objects that ranged from water color paints to CDs to clothes. Finally getting to my closet I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose grey tank top along with a white blazer. I had to take a shower and get ready.

I had class today, at the college. I was a freshmen in college, a college I was forced to go to, the local college. So what if the school had a great art program, I didn't want to go, I wanted to get away from this town. Unnatural things happen here.

Quickly I turned the water off to the shower and grabbed the towel I sat out. I stepped out of the porcelain shower, wrapped the towel around my slim body then padded my way to the mirror. It was fogged up with steam and water droplets.

Dragging my hand across it I revealed my image in the mirror. My eyes looked dark, the skin around them purple and blue from lack of sleep, my cheeks red with heat from the shower, the angles in my face made me look angry, strong cheek bones and chin, thick strong eye brows, and long eyelashes. I felt ugly, or rather I was, I didn't look like everyone else.

I awoke from my inner insulting when the water from my hair began to drip down my back, I inhaled the hot mist that lingered in the air and brought myself back to the present.

The drive to the college was normal, meaning people were all about driving, walking, conversing in all sorts of ways. The population among the area at the moment was at a greater number. It all seemed normal, but it wasn't in fact the hours of the day was the most safe. It will all be explained in time.

I parked my car closest to the school, reasons was I had class until past the hours of the day, I wanted to be able to get to my car as fast as possible. I got out of my and grabbed my school bag.

"Meeting tonight" Greeted a blonde haired boy.

"Nice to see you too Zach" I rolled my eyes.

"You look really bad Vivian"

"Thank you for the insult as well" I managed to say with out hitting him up side the head. I pulled my bag up onto my shoulders and began to walk away from him toward class.

"Viv I mean you look more tired than usual and I am always happy to see you" Shouted Zach as jogged up to me. " but you can't forget there is a meeting tonight"

"Tonight?" I asked looking at him, I dropped my heavy book bag on to the ground so I could catch my breath. "I was hoping to actually try to sleep tonight"

"Yes tonight" he stated matter of fact placing an arm around me. "Hey you want me to carry that, I'm sure those books weigh almost as much as you do"

"No I am fine" I flipped my wavy hair out of my eyes and grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulders again. "I will be there, see you then Zach and be safe"

"You be safe Viv" he smiled, his dark blue eyes glistening in the sun, the beautiful sun. The sun was so safe, so very safe. Something I used to hate, but I hate it no more.

Zach slowly walked away and I made it to my class.

Class was class, it was tiring hearing all of those lectors from the professors and writing note, I ate lunch alone outside savoring the sun light and its heat, the day was ending so quickly.

Then it was night, the moon was full tonight and I could feel myself losing luck. I reached into my bag and grabbed the silver spike, yes a silver spike. I gripped it with all my might and sat out to my car, it was quiet out no sign of the undead creatures. None.

It is time to explain, yes you read it, undead creatures, not as in Zombies, trust me its something worse, much worse and these creature for one they don't walk around with a sluggish pace like zombies and for two they are very smart, manipulative, glamouring creatures. Oh these creatures are no other than the mythical creatures of Vampires. Yes vampires, they made themselves known to world about 10 years ago and actually these creatures are also running our countries and are functioning members of the night hour society, in fact one is well know to our Television news channels, her name was Nan Flannagon.

Getting into my car I began to turn the key, but something quickly ran past me. My luck was gone. I pulled out of the parking space and headed toward the exit area, which I hated because there was this annoying stop sign there that would force me to say in the area even longer, in the dark, by myself.

Sitting at the stop sign looking both ways, the creature ran past me again.

"Shit" I shouted. "No, not now not ever" I was going to come in contact with a vampire.

The blur stopped right in front of my car and looked at me, it was a boy his eyes locked onto mine, then he began to run again.

"So strange"

I pulled into the parking lot of Sun light cafe and parked.

Zack opened my door and grabbed me into a hug pulling me out of the car, he had been crying.

"Vivian" he muttered. "He is dead, they got them, he tried, he tried without the others"

"What" My eyes began to tear up. "No, no"

"He is dead Viv, my brother is dead"

"Jack can't be"

"It is, they brought his body back"

"What?They?"

"The Sherif of this district and his friend"

Zach led me inside the cafe, his parents and family owned, he worked there when he wasn't at school and it was where we held out meetings for out group. We were very similar to the Fellowship of the sun, but not. We were not driven from God, though most of us had faith in him, we had no affiliation with any church, we were just a group with a devotion to end the existence of Vampires. I joined when my father died from a vampire attack.

Just like the famous Steve Newlin, leader of the Fellowship of the Sun, I had lost my father to the vampires. I hold my grudges toward vampires very high.

We walked in and the meeting began.


	2. Chapter 2

It was like any other cafe out there, this meeting place, but there was one key difference that set this place apart from other cafes. It was covered in Silver, Silver counters, silver bars, and silver suns plastered on every wall, most costumer would not even noticed, no they would only appreciate how nice the place look and wonder why vampires never stopped by after the day hours were up. You see the owners of The Silver Sun cafe were smart and knew more about vampire than what the average human knew. They knew about silver and its effects on the vampire kind.

Zach still close by to me swung an arm around me and walked into the dark meeting room together, slumped in out sadness of the loss of our loved one, brave loved one.

Everyone was sitting in their usual places around the wooden table in the center of the room, the group consist of all races and ethnicities, all ages, but mostly young adults. We all were here for one cause and that was the elimination of the vampire species.

The Silver Sun had been around for hundred years and knew that vampires had been around for thousands years. The Silver Sun was actually older than The FellowShip of the Sun and knew way more about vampires than them as well.

"Vivian" Greeted Zach's father, John, his eyes red from crying not too long ago, he stood up from the top left end of the rectangular table, his chair scraped against the hard wood floor. Then he began to walk toward me then wrapped me into a hug.

"Vivian, Its going to be okay"

John was like a father to me, he made sure I was okay when Zach couldn't, when I joined the group 5 years ago he took me in as a child, not really into his home but he said he would be the dad I could never have. So he treated me like a daughter, to my surprise after I joined the group I later found out that John was in fact a friend of my father's when he was growing up.

"I know, Its just I am now even more angry, but I have a great deal of questions"

"We all do and I have gifts for you all" A weak smile spread across he lips. "Please come sit and you as well my son"

Zach slowly sat in the chair beside his dad, his mother on the other said sat across from him. I made my way to Zach's side.

"We call this meeting to start, though there has been a death in my family and in this group, this meeting will still be, though there are more things to discuss now" John called out. "Please bring out the box Andrew"

Andrew got out of his seat and grabbed the box that was below the table.

"Please pass out the boxes according to the names on them, everyone don't open them until everyone has theirs"

Andrew passed them out and then sat.

"Everyone pick your box up and open them, they are necklaces with a Sun pendent made out of pure silver, please wear them at all times, it is a symbol of out group and family we have made"

I picked my necklace up and smiled, I made me feel like I was apart of something epic, something special. I hung it around my neck.

"Your names are on the back of the sun, keep the pendent face up"

I watched as everyone else placed their silver around their necks.

"Now to business, we have to discuss ways to inform the public about ways to protect themselves against vampires, meaning we are going to finally tell the public about the reaction to silver the vampire species have."

"You know if we do that, war will break lose" Interrupted Zach rolling his eyes. "I'm not really ready for that, I mean dad you just lost a son and I a brother, I am not ready for violence"

"Son, this is our comeback to them, we will commit no violence by exposing the public with out knowledge, we give the public the choice in whether they shall commit the violence"

Zach placed his elbows on the table and leaned his chin into his hand.

"I think the public has the right to know what we know" I broke into the finishing conversation between Zach and his father. "I mean think about how many deaths and attacks we can prevent with that"

"That is right Vivian, great thinking"

"But the real question sir, is how are we going to tell the public" I continued.

"We will have a spokes person, hold a conference for the local news stations then expand outward, we will send letters telling them we know things about our vampire neighbors that others don't, that will spark their interests"

"A spokes person? you?"

"No someone else, I am horrible in front of cameras, I was actually thinking about you and my son"

"US" both Zach and I asked in unison.

"Yes"

"We will talk about that subject later, now we must move onto my elder son's death"

"Yes" I whispered. The brother I never had.

"So everyone, there will be a funeral held at the local church and we will get the police involved, I have already called them about the matter" his voice broke. There was one box left on open in the middle of the table...it was his other son's. He was eyeing it. "Justice will be brought everyone, though I blame my son for his brave foolishness"

"He was brave" everyone shouted here and there.

"Though the way those vampires brought him back to us was unnerving, he was wrapped in a black plastic garbage bag" his tear ran down his cheeks as his voice began to shake. "They just dropped him at the door" He inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"You are all released, I need to spend time with my family, meeting adjured"

I made it to my car safely, Zach with his sad face at my side. He looked at me and gave me a weak smile as I opened my car door.

"Zach I am so sorry"

"You dont need to be the one who is sorry, the vampires do, they will get what is coming for them"

"By who? You?" I frowned. "Zach promise me you wont go after them on your own, Promise me"

He leaned in, with his sad eyes, his blonde bangs flying everywhere, pressing his forehead to mine.

"I promise" he whispered. "Be safe okay, who knows they might come after us tonight or maybe my family"

"Zach don't say that" I didn't need to hear it, I couldn't stand to lose him, losing his brother was enough.

"Its the truth though" he backed up. "You never know"

"I'm sure with all the silver your family owns, you will be safe"

"Maybe" He began to walk away.

"Zach stop being an asshole!" I shouted.

"I am just being honest Viv" his eyes began to tear up again. "You need to get home, I want you to be as safe as you can, if I was to loose you I don't know what I would do"

"Its going to be okay Zach." I cranked my car. "You wont lose me"

I shut my door and made my way to the road. Driving back home I passed many vampire clubs, restaurants, and bars. Many were on the streets walking have a good old time with their lives. So I guess the deserve to live their lives, but it would be great if they didn't kill innocent people, or people in general.

OH by the way I live in Dallas, Texas, I am originally from Oregon though, so I don't have one of those annoying local accents.

Before getting to the road I turn to to get to my house I always pass this hotel, full of vamps it was.

The house was quiet when I approached the door, I knocked once to see my mother standing there glaring. She opened the door.

"Where have you been?"

"There was a meeting"

"A meeting tonight?"

"Yes, they gave us these" I showed her the silver around my neck.

"Its beautiful, I really wish you stop going to those meetings honey, I mean you are going to end up doing something life ending"

"Mother I know what I am doing"

"Okay"

"And mom" I headed to the stairs. "Zach's brother is dead"

"Honey how?"

"He went into a nest by himself"

"Oh honey I am sorry, I understand if you don't want to talk about it"

"I am just going to go to my room"

I was laying in bed not able to sleep when I heard a knock at the down stair front door, I sat up quickly grabbing my metal bat that I always have hidden under my mess and silver spike that was always on my night table. I sat out to the front door. Slowly.

My mother wouldn't be able to hear these things. She sleeps with ear plugs in her ears.

I appeared out my window to see It was only Zach, he look terrible. I opened the door.

"Hey Zach, what is the matter?"

"Can I stay the night?" He asked.

"Ugh sure" I ushered him in. Grabbed his hand and led him up to my room.

"I will grab you a sleeping bag" I began to walk out of the room. He grabbed me by the arm.

"No I want to sleep with you"

"Zach I..i don-"

"No I mean sleep, I want you to hold me"

"umm"

"Please, I can't sleep and I know you can't"

"okay, but nothing more"

Zach got up , took off his hoody and laid it on the ground, kicked his shoes off, then gripped his top and raised it over his head, ruffling his hair.

"Zach what are you doing?" I shouted at him, he was taking his clothes off.

"I dont like sleeping in clothes, except for boxers, you can trust me don't worry, you are like my sister, but better"

I rolled my eyes.

"okay"

He unzipped his pants and let them drop to the floor.

Crawling over toward me he said "This isn't weird is it? I mean I haven't slept over in 3 years, I just really didn't want to be alone"

"Its alright I totally understand"

Zach laid down on his side on on the right side of my bed, I laid down beside him wrapping an awkward arm around him. It was so odd to be touching him this way.

He turned over to face me, he was crying.

so sensitive he was.

"Why did he have to go on his own" he Whispered, his voice all shaky. "I mean why be so brave now"

"Shhh" I cooed, I was sort of bad at this kind of thing, I was usually the one crying and others were the one comforting me. "Zach no one knows and you should not question it" I wiped his tears away from his eyes. "Its going to be okay, they will get what they deserve when we tell the world their weakness, they will have no power over us anymore"

He gave me a weak smile and leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"Your the best friend anyone could ask for"

"and you are the brother I never had, now can we get some sleep" I laughed.

"Yes"

He turned back around and fell asleep and so did I.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I know this isnt the average fanfiction for true blood and that the character's so far seem to hate vampires, well they do..Godric will show up don't worry. please review...I love geting feed back.

Those eyes, those dark piercing eyes, the ones that gave me a quick look at the stop sign at the college, he was a vampire, one that looked like he was turned around my age maybe or a year before. Why was I thinking about such strange eyes, was it because they seem to know me or was it because it seemed like there was sorrow hiding behind them. I had just dreamt about them, about them staring me down. Glaring they were, nothing more than eyes, no face just eyes and eye brows.

The sun was bright, the way I liked it, leaking through my window, in which I always had blinds up and opened, to let me know that it was day. Turning to my side I saw that Zach was still here bundled up beneath my covers, his back exposed to the air while the rest of his body was covered. I kindly and quickly gave him a loving kiss upon his shoulder then sat up to let the sun's rays hit my arms. Zach stirred and sat up as well. He smiled.

"Good morning" he spoke running his hands over his platinum blonde hair moving it around knowing it was all messy from sleeping. Then he placed a hand on my hair ruffling it around. "You look like you actually got some sleep last night Viv"

"Surprisingly I did"

Zach chuckled then gave me a devilish smirk.

"Zach what's with the devilish smirk"

Not really seeing what was going on Zach pounced on top of me locking me with in his arms.

"Zach get off of me, you are going to be late for work"

"Hello, my parents own the cafe, its all good Viv"

His hands went to my barely clad stomach and began tickling me.

"Zach stop please" I laughed. "Or I will attack you"

His fingers stopped. "I would like to see you try" He brought his hands up in a gestured that said "Try me"

I sat up and went for his stomach, I got him. He flipped onto his back and I attacked his stomach even more. He began to laugh. It was nice to hear him laugh.

"Okay I give up" He laughed.

"I knew you would"

Zach hopped out of my bed and looked out the window.

"Another beautiful very sunny day" He walked to me. "We better make the best of it Viv" Before he walk to my bathroom he turned to me and kiss me on my shoulder like I had to him. I smiled and he went to the bathroom.

I walked down stairs to find my mother cooking a big breakfast, it was Saturday and she didn't work on saturdays.

"Mom what are you doing?" I asked as I padded my way to the kitchen.

"I am making you guys a big breakfast, because john called knowing that Zach crashed her last night, he said he wants to talk to both you and Zach about your speech for the conference"

"What" I rubbed my eyes. "You know?"

"Of course I know I mean John and Marcy call all the time to tell me what the group has been up to, they want me to join, but since I have no time I can't, I think what you guys are doing is great and I am proud of you. You are going to prevent a lot of violence with this conference"

"More like bring more violence"

"Maybe" My mom said as she flipped a pancake.

"Zach" I shouted. "She knows you are hear"

Zach walked down the stairs quickly than stopped at the last step. He was dressed in his dark jeans and hoody from last night, but a beanie was on top of his head to hide his bed hair.

"Ugh good morning Mrs. Kingsly" He hesitated for a bit, then decided to jump off the last step. "Something smells good"

My mother smiled awkwardly, probably wondering if she should ask if anything happened last night other than "Sleep". Ugh I really didn't like her assumptions.

"Nothing happened last night other than sleeping mom" I shouted, I had to say it, because if I didn't my mother would be all awkward through out breakfast and before Zach and I left for the cafe. "Its Zach for heavens sakes"

Zach sucked in a lot of air and let out, so I was the one who created the awkwardness, how typical of me.

"I trust you" She laughed. "I know nothing happened, now both of you come have something to eat"

Okay so my mom seems like this woman who doesn't have a care in the world, but thats not true, she has just been a bit different since my farther was killed, she gives me my space now, somewhat like a different kind of freedom. She knows I have common sense in not doing anything stupid and trusts my judgement, well half the time.

After breakfast and after I took a shower, Zach and I set off to the Silver Sun cafe, walking out of the house I noticed Zach's black Camaro was missing, it was a nice car, a 2009 to be exact, his family has money which of course entitles him to a nice car.

"Don't tell me you walked here Zach" I whined, taking my keys out of my bag.

"Yes I did" He smiled.

"What happened to being safe"

"I got here didn't I"

"Yes"

"Then don't worry about it" He slung an assuring arm around my shoulders. "Lets get to the cafe and I will make us some coffee, because no offense to your mom's taste in coffee, but it tastes like shit"

"Oh so you know what shit tastes like?" I smirked almost feeling offended, but how could I mean the guy makes coffee professionally and his family owns The Silver Sun cafe.

"You think you are so cute" he laughed.

"Babe I know I am cute" I laughed. "I guess we are taking the USS Enterprise(my car, a black Chevy Cobalt to be exact) to the cafe"

"Gah your obsession with Star Trek is so odd" Zach laughed "Well we could drive you mom's BMW"

"Keep dreaming" I opened the door than unlocked the passenger side so Zach could get in.

Zach served me a cup of coffee then began to walked toward the meeting room. We were here for a meeting and the cafe was closed today, so Zach ended not having to work today.

"Come on" he called out already in the hallway.

I stood up from the chair adjusting my black blazer over my white graphic t-shirt then sat off to the meeting room. Walking in I noticed that there were other people in the room, people I have noticed before, from television and the new paper. It was no other then the Newlins, Sara and her big blonde hair and tacky suit for women and Steve with his flaky smile.

John's eyes met mine and smiled, the Newlins turned to face me making eye contact.

"Now this must be the beautiful brave Vivian" Sara greeted with his atrocious texas accent. "We are so proud of you and what you are going to do, God is proud of you he has shone his light on you and Zach"

"Yes the lord is up there dancing with his glory" Babbled Steve Newlin, giving me a somewhat over exaggerated frightening smile.

"Hello Mrs. and Mrs. Newlin" I smiled trying not to look nervous and better yet scared. "Its a pleasure" I quickly glanced over to Zach who was talking to his father.

"We just wanted to come out and meet you lovely kids before you make your public speech, John has informed The Fellow Ship of the Sun, so now we are here to support"

"How nice" I replied trying to sound sincere, I really didn't want the fellow ship of the sun being a part of this. Vampires hated them more than us, actually not many nests knew about us. "And thank you"

"Yes, they are to get you both ready for the conference, that will be held next saturday"

Here I was standing behind this huge red curtain listening to all the film crews and reporters do their introductions to the speech they were covering. I was wearing a dress and a blazer and oxford shoes, feeling slightly cold. Zach was standing beside me wearing a nice black tux with a red tie around his neck. He was fidgeting with the tie moving it back and forth. It was night and the speech was to be given at 8:00 sharp. The air was damp and there were no moon or stars in the sky, but there was a thick cloud cover.

"You know you don't have to do this Viv" He finally spoke, letting go of his tie. He turned his head to face me, his eyes were showing fear and anger, both at the same time. "I know there are Vampires out there, in this crowd surrounding us"

It hit me there that I hadn't even thought of that, the fact that vampires would be here, of course they would, the Fellowship of the Sun was going to be here and vampires liked to keep their eyes upon them. Plus there were headlines everywhere about this conference on television and in the news paper that read "Vampire secrets will be revealed" and "How to keep yourself safe from Vampire attacks". It was absolutely madness.

"I have to" I broke out of my thoughts and spoke. "I mean I want to, I guess this can be my release you know from when my father was attacked and killed"

"Are you going to be okay with mentioning your fathers attack"

"yes" My tears were not there yet, but they would show up when I was to be telling my story and giving my speech.

"Welcome everyone to this wonderful unveiling of a powerful secret" Sara Newlin's voice came over the speaker, she would be introducing us. "Reporters, politicians, and citizens open your ears and listen to what these two lovely souls have to tell, it will crush your hearts, but make you feel stronger in what you believe and stand for"

She cleared her throat and spoke again.

"Security for the event is provided by The Fellowship of the Sun, so everyone be safe, for we all know vampires are among us here in our presence. So now I will introduce the lovely Vivian Kingsly and Zach Carpenter"

Zach tugged on my sleeve and began to move out behind the red certain, i followed behind him on to the stage. Suddenly we were bombarded with flashes from cameras, there were people cheering and some were insulting even though they did not know us. Zach stopped at the podium beside Sara. I followed behind him and stopped at his side.

"Hello everyone" Zach began, he was outspoken at times and then he wasn't, but this surprised me. "I am Zach Carpenter and the Vivian Kingsly and we have a story to tell you"

I looked out into the crowd, it was hard to see faces from the lights that shown on the stage, but I knew there were vampires out there, out in the crowd my senses told me so. What if those eyes were out there, the ones that I dreamt about a week ago, the night of Zach's brother's death.

"I first would like to tell you all that we are apart of an anti-vampire group called The Silver Sun, our purpose is for the safety of the public, the safety of human kind and the prevention of deaths and attacks from vampires"

Then Zach went on telling about his brother and how vampires were the enemy.

It was my turn to speak, what was I to say, was I going to choke.

I stood behind the microphone and began to speak.

"Hello everyone I'm Vivian, but you all already know that, I am going to tell you a story that changed my life forever and that brought me into the loving arms of The Silver Sun" Zach reached out and grabbed my hand and held it. "When I was 13 my father was attacked by vampires and killed, I was a witness, We were on our way to our favorite star gazing spot and my father had to stop by a gas station to fill up his truck before we set off on our one hour drive. When he got out of the truck to swipe his credit card to pay for the gas a group of vampires took hold of him and drug him out of my sight. Quickly I jumped out of the car to find they were feeding on him, killing him"

Now the tears came.

"They didn't care that I was there or knew I had any relation to whom they were feeding on, they were just beast having their meal, ripping him a part to find every pint of blood he had, I ran, ran inside the gas station to tell what I was seeing and to get help, but by the time I came back they were gone and had stolen my fathers truck"

I looked out into the audience, dark eyes met mine, I looked away in anger I was now craving justice for my fathers death.

"But you see I am not here just to tell you about my father's death I am also here to tell you how to protect your self from attacks that you might get"

Zach nodded okaying me to tell.

"People of dallas and people who are watching all over the world, you will no longer have to live in fear of vampires for I am now going to tell you how to protect yourselves. You know this ring on my finger, its made of silver"

Figures out in the crowd began to growl, vampires.

"This simple ring made of silver could possibly save your lives" The eyes met mine again, I glared at them not even looking at the rest of the face they belonged to.

"This metal can do great damage to a vampire if left against the skin long enough, I advise all humans out there to purchase and wear a strand of silver around your neck and to keep a Silver spike on your person at all times"

The crowd went wild, everyone was asking questions and shouting, Zach looked at me with a smile and then whispered "You are brave" in my ear.

A strange wind flew past me on stage, suddenly I was pulled out of Zach's grasp and off the stage.


	4. Chapter 4

My captor stopped and vanished, when my head stopped feeling dizzy and spinning I looked around, the heels of my shoes were sinking into the wet ground, trees were very abundant, I was in a forrest. I pulled my blazer closer to my body, it was damp and cool out and I was starting to get chills.

"Hello" I shouted shakily. "Show yourself...I know you are a vampire"

It had to be a vampire, no human was able to move with that amount of speed or have that much strength.

"Show yourself, damn it!" I shouted again. "ugh these shoes were not cheep and now they are probably ruined." Great another reason to hate vampires.

I scanned my eyes around the area for any signs of movement there seemed to be nothing. I shoved my hands into my pockets in search for my phone and found. Dialed Zach's number and began to try to get my self out of said forest.

"Zach" I shouted into the phone. "Zach can you hear me" All I could hear was the shouting and screaming of people. What was going on.

"Viv where are you, you were right beside me then gone just like that, are you safe, are you hurt?"

"I think I am fine and not I am not hurt" at that moment two figures began to walk through an opening of trees. "Yet"

"Yet? Viv wait is someone there"

"Yes, I have to go" I hung the phone up and began to run, where I was going I have no clue, I just ran, ran as fast as I could in the heels my feet were sporting. The sound of crunching leaves and twigs filled my ears and wind rushed by me once again.

My knees met the ground with a loud thump, I got on to my but and began to craw backward. Thats when I felt it, something trickling down my legs, it was blood, that wasn't good.

"Shit!" I whispered still crawling backwards. "Good going Vivian, really what a way to set yourself up for failure"

I sat for a second scanning the area for a quick hiding spot, yes a fallen tree, I stood up feeling the blood rush to from my head and a pain start to form in my knees, they would be bruised in the morning...if I make it until then. I jumped behind the tree.

The figures appeared, they were vampires, of course. A male and a female. The male had blond short hair and was dressed in black jeans and a black leather jacket, with some sort of black top beneath it. The woman had long hair and was wearing a red dress, her eyes met mine. She spoke, it wasn't english and the male responded.

I jumped up and set off running again, thank the lord for those years I ran track in middle and high school, though now I wasn't in that great of shape I could still keep my self going a good pace.

jumping over bushes and dodging trees I realize I need to try to get rid of the scent of my blood and set up leave a fake a trail. I wasn't stupid, no one in The Silver Sun were stupid they knew how to loose a vampire.

I stopped and caught my breath behind a tree. Leave a trail. I drug my left knee against it leaving blood and possibly skin. Fuck. It hurt like hell. RUN. I began to run again hoping that since I left blood on the tree they were stop there. I left blood on another tree, digging my knees into the tree leaving more blood. My knees were torn...I needed help, bandages. Ripping a piece piece of fabric from my dress I heard them, the vampires they were quick and not falling for my tricks.

"Foolish human we are going to find you" It was the woman. "In fact I smell your blood now"

I began to run again, I had been running for too long in fact,but just maybe if I kept this up they would have to leave, because the sun would be up. I stripped my blazer off, I was burning up even though it was cool out. I ran in out of bushes and trees, limbs scratching and cutting my arms and legs. Blood. Trickling blood.

A DITCH. I found a black hole that was my heaven now. A safe spot. I fell into it, not caring if or what animal might inhabit the ditch. I covered my arms and legs with dirt trying to cover my scent, pounding on layers on my body, running it into my hair as well.

"Fuck" I whispered. "Of course this would happen to me, of course they would come after me." Tears threatened my face. "Father I am sorry I let you down, maybe I will see you in heaven"

I grasped the silver sun pendent around my neck and hope that they would not find me. I prayed the sun would come out now.

"I smell her" It was the male. "She is near and injured"

"I smell her as well"

Tears washed my cheeks making my skin feel sticky with the dirt.

"You are smart girl, very smart." The male cooed. "The Silver Sun knows a lot about us Vampires"

Foot steps were close and heavy. Very close. He found me.

"I see you" He smirked than reached to grab me. I moved to the left of his hand. He growled. And grabbed me by the hair and pulled me out of the ditch.

"A feisty one" He laughed. "I bet her blood taste good"

"Fuck you" I shouted and kicked him in his non baby making area.

"ow, that wont work"

"Eric hurry up I need a shower and these are my good pumps"

"Your torn up, cuts and all"

I remembered I had my silver ring...this might be stupid. I quickly and with all the strength I had left I pulled my fist back, the one with the ring and threw a punch at the Vampire that was called Eric.

He dropped me out of surprised, the silver had burned his cheek, but it quickly healed.

I sat off running again or tried to, the bitch caught me.

"Let me go damn it!"

"Not a chance" she stated with an attitude. "Eric just do and get it over with"

"Wait please don't kill me"

"We aren't going to be the ones to kill you" and with that the same fist that snatched me out of the ditch came quickly into my face.

"You bastard" everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up" ugh the pain. "Wake up"

I slowly opened my heavy eyelids to find that I was in some sort of room, a brightly lit room. I closed my eyes again then opened them. It was them, the vampires that captured me. The male's face was inches from mine, a fake smile spread across his lips.

"My aren't you interesting looking" He laughed. "I mean you have such a unique face" I felt cold hands find my cheeks. The coolness felt wonderful against my feverish skin.

"Please" I began to speak, my throat was sore and dry. "Please let me go, I have done nothing to you"

Both vampires laughed.

"Oh its what you did to all of us" The Vampire Eric spoke with a sweet voice. "You along with your little group called The Silver Sun, you were just an easy captor"

"So why am I here" I questioned, blood began to trickle down my leg from my knee, I needed to take a shower badly. I need to clean my cuts.

"It was a compulsive move" Wined the the woman vampires. "He is like that"

"Pam shut up" Eric shouted. "Oh there is a motive, I think the vampire queen would love your company, you seem like her type, more than just a meal type of thing"

"Fuck you" I shouted again.

"Oh please that could be arranged" He smirked.

"You are probably too old for me anyways...what are you one million"

A cackle escaped Pam's lips. "That was a good one"

"You are a smart one, she will adore you, a great pet you will become"

"I rather die"

"That could be arranged"

"Then DO IT" I cried bracing myself for fang. "Do it like you did to my father"

"Great we have another Newlin on our hands" Pam sneered.

Suddenly another person entered the room. Slowly walked toward Eric.

"Godric" Eric calmly greeted.

It was a boy.

"Eric, what are you doing" Asked the voice. It was a soothing voice, it calmed my fast beating heart and allowed me to breath. Tears still streamed down my sliced cheeks. I was so tired and thirsty and that voice was so refreshing.

"Godric, its Vivian Kingsly, the Silver Sun member who exposed our secret to the public" Eric was angry.

"Eric what are you going to prove by kidnapping this girl, you are proving everything the fellowship of the sun says is right, that we are monstrous creatures, let her go"

"I will not, the girl deserves so much pain"

"I believe she has been though enough, with her losing a father, and recently a friend"

"Please" I cried.

"I will not"

"Then I will take her"

"But Godric its too late"

The voice walked in front of me. The first thing that made contact with me was his eyes. It was the dark eyes. I couldn't look away.

"I'm going to untie you, but you have to promise me you will not try anything, this is for your safety not mine" He spoke to me quietly.

I nodded slowly, I was scared of him, why? I don't know. I wasn't really scared of Eric, but I was scared of this vampire. Scared in a strange way.

The Vampire named Godric kneeled down onto his knees to get to the ropes around my ankles. His finger tips slowly touched my ankles sending shivers down my spine. I jumped. It was so odd, his touch.

"Your knees are wounded badly, they need to be cleaned" he stood up trying to make eye contact with me again.

Ah gee really? I said to myself. Because I wouldn't know.

"I know" I spoke quietly.

"Of course" He replied. Was that sarcasm or just a statement?

Suddenly he took hold of my wrists and quickly grabbing hold of the rope pulled it apart. Vampire strength. He walked to the back of the chair and untied the the knot releasing the rope around my stomach.

"Thank you" I quietly stated. I stood up quickly and to my surprise my knees gave out sending me landing on the ground.

"No" I started to cry.

"Here let me help you" Godric offered kindly.

"I don't need anymore help from a vampire, I might seem weak at this state now, but I am not like this always" I hissed gently pushing myself up from the hard ground, but I fell back down. I was frustrated.

"You do need my help, please let me help you" Godric kneeled down and scooped me off the ground one arm under my legs the other under my back as if I weighed nothing.

"I didn't say you could pick me up did" I was angry. "put me down now"

"No" his voice was calm.

"I can walk out of here fine on my own " could I?

"you can not leave, not now anyways" The Vampire began to walk out of the room and up stairs.

"Why?"

"For my nest's safety"

"Your nest? I guess that just gives me a even better reason to try to escape"

"Yes, and I would like to see you try"

"you will, once I recover in the morning" I laughed.

"You wont be able to escape here even if you are a member of The Silver Sun and you wont be recovered in the morning"

"Don't underestimate a member of The Silver Sun, I tricked your Vampire friends, I was running and hiding for hours, if I hadn't had stopped I probably would have gotten away, you see its so close until the sun will rise"

"I see you are strong" was that a smirk. "Perhaps, you would have gotten away"

"Put me down now and let me go!"

"You can't even walk" The hallway stopped " and I am not going to let you go"

The vampire began to lead me to another room. It was a nice room, nicer than my bed room anyways. Something told me it was going to be my new room, I didn't like that idea so I did something stupid. Moving my body in all sorts of ways I some how managed to get out of the vampire's arms and fell to the floor. As quickly as I could I tried crawling to the door, but at a blink of an eye the door had shut and Godric was standing in front of it, his fang slid out from beneath his lips.

"I don't like showing my fangs, but knowing you are terrified by my kind this would be the only way to control you"

I moved as far away from him as I possibly could, the fear, it was strong. I needed Zach. I needed grow a huge pair...

"Control" I sarcastically laughed trying to pull myself together. "That you will never do" I continued to slowly crawl backwards, my knees were killing me, I stumbled a bit. Something pop causing more pain.

"Yes of course" Godric walked toward me, I froze in place. Not even thinking about making eye contact with him, Glamour is a vampires best friend. "I am someone that you can trust, I will not harm you in anyway, Now please will you let me help you get cleaned up, you must be miserable"

"Thats not even half of it" I hissed. "I am stuck in a room with a vampire, the sole creature who devoured my father and killed my best friend's brother"

"I am not that vampire" He calmly.

"Does it matter?"

"To you I guess not"

I felt my self being lifted, Godric with out my permission scooped me off the floor once again.

"Put me down" I ordered. "Please I don't like you touching me"

He began to walk to a door opposite from the one we entered and quickly opened it. It was a bathroom, he sat me down on the floor gently. I began to try to get up, but his strong hands gently pushed me down.

"Don't try anything" He ordered, but still in his calm voice. "I wouldn't want you getting hurt anymore"

He stood up and walked to the porcelain tub that sat to right of me, I heard water, he was filling to the tub.

"You can look at me" He randomly stated. "I know you rather not, but I will not glamour you"

Steam filled the air. Reaching his arm out he grabbed a small hand towel from a wooden shelf above my head. He dipped into the hot water and sat down before me. I turned away from him painfully.

"Please face me" I didn't want him to clean me up, I for sure as hell didn't want him touching me anymore, and I didn't want to look into his dark eyes, dangerous they were, his eyes. "Please, you can trust me"

Might as well, my whole body was a mess and the dirt was now burning my cuts. I slowly turned to face him wanting to roll my eyes. How mature I was...not. With the hand that was free the vampire gently touched my face pushing it up so he could wipe it clean of dirt and the smeared make up around my eyes. A wave of embarrassment washed over me causing my body to warm up and probably become red.

The towel came upon my face gently, swiping over my cheek bones, my eyes and nose. Letting my face drop towel left my skin, it was covered in blood and black make-up, he dipped it back into the tub to drenching it and cleaning it.

"Your left cheek is bruising" He calmly let me know. "It will need ice"

"No thanks to the blond vampire" I finally spoke.

"Eric did this" It was a question.

"Yes I believe that was his name, any way to knock me out of struggling"

The vampire grabbed my left wrist gently pulling it toward him, I jumped from pain.

"That hurt" he stated, his eyes locking with mine. "I'm sorry, forgive me, its been a while since I have touched a human, I almost had forgotten about how fragile you are"

"I wouldn't say fragile, we don't have the unnatural built of vampire"

He began to clean my arm gently, going over the cuts and scrapes caused by the bushes and tree limbs. I lifted my right arm to him, just to be fare and so he wouldn't have to pull on that arm. He cleaned the arm.

"Please sit with your back against the wall, I am going to clean your knees next"

I moved backward until my back was against the wall, I stretched my legs out slowly. His finger tips went to my knee.

"ahh" I screamed loudly. "Please don't do that again" Tears began streaming down my newly clean face.

His fingers went to my ankles, trailing up my chins and calves, up to my knees, to my thigh.

I sucked in a great deal of air, no one had touched me like that before. He grabbed the towel out of the tub, and rung it out on my legs. I hissed with pain.

"I'm sorry, but these cuts need to be cleaned"

"I know" I cried quietly. "Just please hurry up"

He rubbed the cloth on my legs getting rid of layers of dirt, there were many layers, I had to rub as much dirt on my skin, I had to cover the scent of my blood.

"You were smart"

"Excuse me" I asked, what was he talking about.

"You were smart to rub dirt on your wounds" His eyes left my legs and found mine, red with tears and exhaustion. I began to feel embarrassed again, because of how I looked and the situation I was in. "It does cut off the scent of your blood somewhat"

I just nodded in agreement, I felt my eyes drooping.

"This is going to hurt you" He warned. The fabric hit my knees quickly and aggressively, I had placed more dirt on my knees than on any other place on my body. For some reason I didn't jump, it hurt, yes like hell, but I didn't jump.

"If you would like, I will place you in the bath tub so you can soak in some hot water" He was being so kind. "It will sooth your pain for a bit and clean your wounds better"

I just nodded. Why did I agree to it? I wanted the pain to go away, I wanted to be left a lone.

"I know you will need a change of clothes, while you are in here I will get you some, it might not fit, but it will do until Eric and I get a chance to go out an purchase you some clothing"

I reached for the zipper on the back of my dress, I cried out in pain. I was helpless, I was weak and needed sleep. I was in deed a fighter, but being a fight comes with it's consequences...pain and wounds of all sorts. I couldn't unzip my dress and for sure I didn't want this vampire to undress me, but it was my only choice.

"Could you" I began to mumble. "Help me with my dress" How could I trust him, this creature, the same creature I have hated for years.

I Stood up slowly hoping I would not fall and turned my back to him. Suddenly I felt his hands on the zipper. I was glad I wore a bra with the dress, I didn't really need it because I have a small chest, but It was great that I did. I felt my hair being pushed aside and his hands pull the fabric off my shoulders and down my back. His hands were so soft. My body began to heat up again with embarrassment, no one has stripped me of my clothing before.

"You have nothing to fear by me, I have been around for many years and have seen many with out their clothing, so you do not need to feel embarrassed"

he has seen many nude women meaning what exactly?

My body heated up even more.

"You are so warm, possibly sick" he informed me whispering. "Would you like to keep you under garments on"

Well should I? I asked myself. I would need them of course.

WIthout my answer he unclasped my bra. The air hitched at my throat, I was topless and with a man, I mean vampire I had never met before, why go through all this trouble, why help me, why not kill me.

"Why didn't you kill me" I asked leaving my back to him, I didn't want to show him my chest or anything.

"I don't kill anymore, in fact I haven't for two hundred years"

He was old, an old vampire.

"Then how do you live?" I asked realizing it wasn't the best question to ask.

"Now in modern times I drink true blood, but in the past I fed from the willing, not killing them"

"Willing?"

"yes of course, there are many willing humans today"

He pulled the dress down farther to the point where it was draping onto my feet.

"How old are you exactly"

"Older than you think" He laughed. "And probably wont want to know"

"I want to know"

"I'm probably going to be the oldest vampire you will ever meet" He smiled looking at me, I had faced him still in my underwear and arms around my small chest, but I turned away when he smiled at me.

"okay" I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm 2000 years old"

What, I was shocked, 2000 year's old. Well this guy could come in handy with my history home work.

"would you like me to place you in the tub"

"but please look away when you pick me up, or look somewhere else other than my body"

He picked me up, strange still to be naked in his presence. He didn't look at my body or me. He placed me in the warm water and turned the water off.

"I will be outside the door" he said opening the door. "The room will be locked, so please don't try to escape"

Once he left the room the tears came down again, I was angry and in pain. Why me? Why here? Going under water I began to relax, I had to. If I wanted to escape I had to not panic, I had to think straight and clear. I would no longer struggle or go against what the vampires said.

After what felt like an hour I heard a nock at the door.

"Vivian" It was Godric. "I have a change of clothes for you are you ready"

was I ready to see him, be in the same room as him.

"Yes" I shouted.

He walked in and grabbed a towel.

"Don't stand up" He ordered. "The porcelain is slippery when wet"

He reached in and drained the water from the tub, I crouched up covering up as much of my body as I could even though it hurt my body. Holding the towel up he wrapped it around my body, then picked me up, then placed on the floor.

"There is a change of clothes laying on the shelf, I am going to assume you feel better enough to dress yourself, I know you are feeling uncomfortable with me being here, but please when you are dressed please come out"

He left the room and I found the change of clothes, it was a pair of cotton loose pants and cotton long sleeve shirt, I quickly placed them on my body, not even worrying about wearing the bra, I didn't want to sleep in it. I was already feeling a bit better than I was about two hours ago or so.

I quietly opened the door and walked out. He was sitting there, on the bed that was going to be mine. With the speed of a fast wind he was before me hands around my neck and face looking at my wounds seeing what would need ointments and grabbed the end of my long sleeve top and pushed it up looking at the cuts, they would heal faster than the wounds on my legs and the bruise on my face.

"I would have offered" He broke the silence. "You my blood, something I have not done in centuries, but I knew you would refuse it"

"Yes I would have refused" I shouted ripping my arm out of his grasp. "The sun must be up by now."

"Yes it is day now"

"They will be looking for me"

"I'm sure they will, but they wont find you"

"They will" I said disagreeing. "how is there no sun light in here"

"Thick curtains and sheets of metal cover the windows" gesturing to the bed he spoke. "Come, I will bandage you up now. After that we both will finally get some rest and you wont have to see me for a while"

I slowly made my way over to the bed and sat stretching my legs, he pulled the pant sleeves up. laying beside me was gauze and antibacterial ointment, he grabbed the ointment and squeezed a good amount onto his finger tips, it made me curious, why did he have all of these items, did humans live here?

"Why do you have all of this?" I asked curiously.

"Some of the vampires here have human mates" His finger tips came into contact with my knees, he spread a good amount on both.

"Human mates?" I questioned, feeling my body heat up, his eyes drifted to my inflamed cheeks.

"Yes" He grabbed the gauzed beside me hand accidentally grazing my side.

"But" I began to speak, but didn't finished.

"But what?" He asked. "Vampires are capable of loving"

"Humans"

"Yes, we are not all monsters" He frowned, the first foul expression I had seen on his face since I had met him. "I'm going to wrap this tight, so it wont start bleeding during your sleep, in the night I will re-bandage it"

He tightly wrapped the gauze around each knee.

"There, I am finished"

"I have another question"

"Yes"

"Do those vampires and humans, do they um" I paused, should I ask this question? Was I going to look stupid.

"Do they make love?" He looked at me like I was a child, to him I was a baby. He did not smile or frown.

"Ugh yes" My cheeks were at it again, going red as ever.

"Yes" Godric got off the bed and began to walk toward the door. "There is water on your night stand along with a box of pain killers, if you need more water there is a cup in the bath room"

And with that he left, I heard a key lock the door.

"What did I say?" I asked myself out loud. "Why did he leave like that"

more like why did I care? I fell back on the bed and crashed. Falling a sleep was so simple right now even though I was locked up in a room, in a house surrounded by vampires.


	6. Chapter 6

**Au****thor's note: So I am sorry that I didn't upload a chapter last night, for some reason would not allow me to. So I have another fanfiction and I will be uploading it, but at the moment I really want to get this one stared . Photos on the profile page or some characters and outfits the characters have worn. Thanks for reviews, alerts, and favorites readers! Right now with this fan fict I am trying to move it along so some chapters are probably not going to be as good as others. **

Sitting up fast I awoke and caught my breath, my chest felt heavy and my knees were throbbing. Sweat greedily covered my body and was dripping down my back causing the skin to itch. I instantly brought my fingers to my temples my head was aching as if I had been hit with a base bat. I had to get out of this bed.

Pushing the covers off my legs I hopped off the bed, my legs were so sore, muscles were pulled from the lack of running I had done before last night. I slowly limped my way to the bathroom and opened the door, it was dark so I felt my way to the switched and pushed it up. The Light was bright, I closed my eyes for a second then opened them I was once again in front of a mirror, looking worse than before, my eyes were sunken in more, but this time the shade of purple was deeper and more in tense. My left cheek was swollen and blue, I lightly skimmed my finger tips over it.

"ouch" I wanted to cry, in fact tears were threatening my eyes. "Don't cry" I began to comfort myself. "no you have to be strong, you have to get out"

taking my eyes off my reflection I saw the cup that Godric spoke about being in the bathroom. I quickly filled the cup to the top and gulped it down, filled it up again and gulped it down again. Something began to trickle down my leg, it felt sticky and thick. I looked down to see my pants were red at the knee. I slumped to the floor.

Should I look at it? Do I want to look at it? Better yet did I want any of the vampires to smell my blood if I took the bandages off.

Slowly I pushed my left pant leg up the gauze was soaked in blood. I must have bent it someway make the gauze reopen the wound. At that moment I longed to be in Zach's arms crying, being held feeling as safe as I could.

"Vivian" I heard my bed room door open. "Vivian"

I didn't speak, it was Godric. I didn't want him to see me, I didn't want to seem him.

He walked into the bathroom, eyes wide.

"You are bleeding again"

I bit back a sarcastic remark. He left the room and returned with the antibacterial ointment and more gauze. Sitting down he began to undress my wounds.

"How are you not effected by the blood" I asked curiously and calmly. I didn't need to argue anymore. "Don't you want it"

He looked at me with sad eyes. "Yes, but I have control"

"Is it because my blood smells tainted or is it because you think my blood isn't good enough to drink since I am in the group The Silver Sun"

"Blood is blood, no matter who you are or where you are from all blood is blood to vampires, to think blood would be tainted with being from such a group is foolish"

"Of course" Did I just sound like him.

When the last layer of gauze was applied to my knees he lifted me up. I noticed something different about him, I noticed his eyes were not as dark before, but they were nice, almost pretty if he wasn't a vampire.

He sat me at the corner of the bed and took the ointment out of his pocket.

"If it is alright by you I am going to apply some ointment to the cuts on your face and neck"

I nodded, giving him permission.

"I know you have many questions and are probably hungry"

At the thought of food my stomach growled. He laughed smiling.

He squeezed the tube of ointment dispensing a tiny a drop size of it. With gentle fingers, he dab some onto my forehead, then to my cheek.

"You have a very unique face,it is interesting" was that a bad thing "Please turn to the right"

I did though almost feeling worse about my appearance than before, two vampires had now judged my face and the response so far were not so pleasing. He applied some to the base of my neck, fingers lingering for a while.

"Your features are so different from what I have seen, and I have seen many faces"

I looked down.

"Don't take that the wrong way please, I find you beautiful, a face I wouldn't mind seeing for a while, but I don't doubt a second that the average human male would not be intrigued by your appearance"

I had to change the subject, I already knew I looked different...I didn't need to hear it every day.

"I have a question to ask" I asked slowly gazing up at him. "Why did you leave so abruptly last night or day"

His finger tips left my skin. His eyes looked away from me.

"Okay you don't have to answer that." I looked away from him focusing on what he was wearing. Black jeans and Black v-neck. Looking at the small bit of exposed skin on his chest I noticed that he had strange tattoos. I wanted to trace the design that seem to wrap around his neck.

He didn't stop me, I lifted my arm up and found my finger tips at the base of his neck, I trailed lower to the exposed skin and traced the designs. His skin was soft, but cold. He grasped my wrist and pulled it away from him then spoke.

"The vampires with human companions do love them and make love to them, though that is none of my business, they have healthy loving relationships, but of course coming from a child that is the member of the Silver Sun, I expect you to wonder if vampires love or make love to humans while being in love" he interrupted the silence and I dropped the arm.

I was in shock that he allowed me to touch him, but how strange it was for him to pull my hand away. But the way he answered my question left me feeling strange, something in the pit of my stomach, like I had been on a roller coaster of some sort.

"How long will I be here" I asked sounding a bit annoyed about him calling me a child. "I have class, I can't waste my tuition, school isn't cheap, and unlike you I have a life I have to get back to, since I am um alive, and I home work to finish, I have a future to plan for"

His eyes turned sad again with a hint of anger.

"I am sorry but you will not be allowed to leave anytime soon and your future has already changed progressively"

"I need to leave, I'm not safe here, if you haven't noticed there are vampires here" The last part was sarcasm.

"You are safer here than anywhere else, the vampires wont touch you"

"Why do you care? You are a sheriff of a nest and I am that girl who ratted out your secret and now humans can finally feel powerful again, not tied down and attack you kind" I asked almost shouting. why did he care, he didn't know me, I was a stranger he just ended up caring for and saving me from a blond vampire. "And how am I safer in a place full of the same creatures that hate me, I'm sure that Eric will kill me anytime he gets a hold of me alone."

"You will not have to worry about him" he smiled. "He is going to protect you now, I care because I am trying to prove we are not the horrible creatures your group along with The Fellowship of the Sun make us out to be."

"What? The same vampire who brought me into this mess and your kind are horrible monsters, You have me locked in a room" I jumped off the bed and ran for the door...more like tried, but I am this stupid human girl who doesn't know when to stop trying. I got to door and fell against something both soft and hard, it was Godric. Tears fell down my cheeks, I felt so trapped. He wrapped him arms around me, a very awkward touch. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but I couldn't, he wrapped his arm around me tighter. My damp cheek resting on his chest. His hand went to my hair, patting my head, my hair, moving it off my damp face.

"It will be alright trust me" he whispered. "You will be set free, but not now, to keep yourself and my nest safe, you need to stay here"

"But you can't keep me in here, this room, I can't just wear these clothes, I need to study as well, I need my books, my computer, my art supplies"

"We will get you what you need, but please dry your tears" I lifted my face from his cold chest and looked at him with understanding eyes. He gently wiped my tears away from under my eyes.

"But you will treat me as a person, not a child, I am 18 years old, you might be accent, and I of course am a child compared to you, but in reality I am an adult, please treat me like one"

later

I sat a table, a nice wooden table, cherry wood I would assume it was made of. A box of hot pizza before me, a piece in my hand, a bite in my mouth, I was most likely going to eat it all. Godric, knowing I was hungry had someone pick me up a pizza. I didn't ask for it, but I wasn't going to refuse it. It made me feel better, not only because its my favorite thing to eat, but because I was hungry I needed to eat.

He sat in the chair beside me, just watching. I found it oddly comforting. He was smiling as well.

I swallowed another bite.

"Are you okay" I asked laughing a bit, I was in a lighter mood. "You are staring at me"

"Yes" He was quiet after that. "Sorry, I just haven't really been around humans with out feeding off of them"

"Are you hungry, I mean thirsty?" I asked.

He just shook his head and just sat there, still as a statue, for sure he resembled one, like a greek idealistic statue, unrealistic features that dawned his face and lean muscles through out his arms and legs, along with marble pale skin, he indeed was a living statue as old, even older than most statues discovered in anthropologic diggings. But he wasn't greek was he, something else, dark hair and dark eyes, with tribal like tattoos.

He was old, I wanted to ask so many questions, questions that didn't pertain to me or my situations, I wanted to know his history, the events he experienced in time, how he became a vampire and how he survived for so long.

I took another bite of pizza then placed it back in the box and sat back in my wooden chair. My eyes drifted around the room. Dark dining area it was, walls of forrest green and furniture of cherry wood, lamps with stain glass lampshades, paintings of all sorts from classic, to modern, Impressionistic to more realistic, abstract to more concrete art work. I wondered if the paintings were real or of copy. In the corners there were plants and sculptures, it was a like a museum.

"Are you not hungry" He asked sitting up straighter in his chair.

"Yes, but I couldn't help but noticed the art work that is on your walls" I stood up and walked away from the dining table and over to a impressionistic painting. "Is this a real Monet?" I wanted to touch, but dare not.

"Yes of course"

I sucked in air quickly. Then he appeared before me.

"And this a real Degas?" It was a painting of ballet dancers.

"Yes" He smiled. "You know your art, I am impressed"

"How did you get these" I faced him, feeling all giddy over art work.

"I bought them of course, years ago, yes its been a while"

"You bought them" I question. "Oh yes it makes sense now, vampire"

"you are a fan of the arts"

"Very much so, I paint and do sculpture"

"You will have to show me some of you work"

"I rather not, you have been exposed to so many great artist and I can not compare to them"

"An artist always has to show their work in order to receive a rightful opinion on whether or not it is a great piece."

"Yes, but I am not ready" I became flustered.

"Oh but you need to start"

I walked back to the table and sat back down. I didn't want to start another argument, I was a stubborn artist, only showed my work to a few people.

It was late at night, well early morning if you wanted to be exact maybe around 2:30, and I found myself sitting on my newly acquired bed, in my newly acquired room. I was locked in, with absolutely nothing to do, it was my first night here and all I wanted to do was leave.

"Don't leave, Don't try to leave with out me being there" Godric sternly told me before he shut and locked the door. "I will be back before the hours of rest"

Flipping through the channels on the television, I came across a news station that was reporting a story on me.

"Good early morning everyone" Spoke the reporter. "Breaking news, local teen gone missing and police believe she was kidnaped"

"I have been kidnapped you idiot" I shouted at the screen. "But who treats their hostage as if they were a friend?" I laughed, pushing the hair out of my eyes, it was really wavy now and needed to be brushed.

"Teen Vivian Kingsly was last seen at The Silver Sun conference October 1, 2009, right after exposing Vampire secrets to the world she was snatched off the stage, in theory police believe it was a vampire. later that evening Zach Carpenter received a phone stating she was in the woods, which woods we do not know specifically, but police are scanning every forest in the area"

"Zach", my tears streaming down my face once again. "Oh Zach, I'm sorry, first your brother and now me"

"Though the conference turned sour after the young woman was snatched, thanks to the Miss Kingsly and The Silver Sun the world can now protect themselves, lets go to a reporter on site"

"Good morning everyone, here I stand just feet away from the area where the conference took place" The blond big haired woman began to walk toward the stage. "yesterday The Silver Sun announced that the metal silver harms vampires, young member Vivian Kingsly after giving her speech was quickly snatched off the stage, the crowd went wild, sending four people to the hospital with minor injuries"

The reporter walked up the stage.

"Riots among the vampires and humans are taking place right as I speak"

At that moment the camera zoomed out, people were shouting and hold all kinds of silver objects from plater plates to spoons, to jewelry .

"Those vampires will rot in hell" I heard a woman shout.

"We are going to get them all" A man shouted.

"That is not all that is occurring, reports of people murdering vampires and vampires murdering people"

I clicked the tv off, I had heard enough. What have I done, the society we had been living just a day ago was bad, we were living out of fear, but it is worse now, because of me people are dyeing and vampires are dyeing.

I fell back on to the bed and covered my self with the blankets that laid atop. I felt horrible. I caused all of this pain, I am just like one of those bad politicians. I began to feel tired and drifted off.

The feeling of finger tips moving across my cheeks gently woke me up, I turned to my side and covered my face, the covers were lifted off of me.

"Ten more minutes mom" I mumbled in my dumbfounded state of just waking up.

"Ten more minutes" A rich male laugh filled the air. I jumped up, it wasn't Godric. "Sadly I am not your mother, ah mother how I miss mine"

The vampire had short blonde hair and piercing eyes. Eric. I sat back until my back his the head board. My eyes went wide out of realization. How did he get into this room.

"What is the matter Red" Red? Nick name? "Are you afraid of me, you shouldn't be I am only here to kill you"

The vampire, Eric, with his inhuman speed pounced up onto the bed to the point where he was only inches away from me. His fangs slid through his lips, a dirty smirk appeared upon his face.

"Relax I am only joking" His fangs retracted. "Red, I believe we got off on a bad start"

My body began to relax as he spoke.

"Bad start my ass" my back slumped and he got of the bed. "You kidnapped me and not I am stuck in the damn place, it was more than a bad start"

"Stuck" Eric laughed. "Indeed, but you are much safer here, I was watching the news earlier and your town is going insane"

"That makes my situation better" Sarcasm, it was a lovely thing.

"No, but it proves you are safe her"

"It only proves that my family and friends are in a bad situation and I am living here against my will" I shouted at him. Was the door unlocked? hmm.

"Yes against your will, but things do not have to be unpleasant" He smirked again.

I jumped off the bed quickly and ran to the other side of the room away from Eric.

"Don't run from me, it's no use"

"Your mood and mind changes so quickly, I doubt you hold friends long"

"On the contrary" He slowly began to walk toward me. "I have many friends"

The sound of the door creeping open stopped the conversation.

It was Godric, he look angry, though only showed it a bit, I could tell. He spoke in some sort of language and Eric turned around and replied.

"I did not know she was yours, I assumed that you were just being nice"

WHAT? I was no ones.

"Yeah about that" I began to speak, dripping with sarcasm, my tone of voice was almost out to kill.

"Silence" Godric stated.

"Excuse me" I shouted anyways. "I am no ones"

"He has to claim so no other vampire can take you, drink from you, bed you, ect" Eric stated mater-of-fact.

"I would let any of those things happen to me"

Godric head dropped, he was looking at the floor.

"Vivian do not worry those acts will not happen as long as you are with me"

"Can't you just tell your nest to leave me a lone"

"Yes,and I have, they know you are here now and will do everything to protect you from other vampires and humans, we have made a pact"

"But I am not yours"

"Yes of course" Did his reply sound sound sad?

**How did you like it? I know my writing still seems a bit rusty, but I promise it will get better.**


	7. Chapter 7

I sat soaking in the tub, still a bit sore, but days had gone by healing my body and relaxing my mind. I had grown accustom to be nocturnal. The door was locked and I wanted my privacy, but honestly what could stop a vampire from breaking the door down. Silver? Yep silver but it was something that was stripped from me.

The bathroom was full of expensive bathing soaps and soaks, some imported from different countries and some from the states. I took advantage of it all staying in the water for as long as my skin could handle it.

Looking at my knees I noticed that they were scabbed over and bruised blue and green. I lifted my hands out of the water to see my finger tips were all wrinkled a sign my skin was ready to exit the warm waters of the tub.

I stood up grabbing a towel from the shelf to my left, wrapped it around my body and stepped out of the tub. I walked to the fogged mirror, swiped my hand over it clearing a section of it. suddenly Godric was behind me. I jumped hitting my wet back against his stomach and chest. He had startled me.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I asked as I tightened my towel around my body.

Looking at him in the mirror I saw his eyes drift from my reflection to downward.

"What are you looking at" I asked curiously.

His hands went to my shoulder blades and trailed down my spine down to the small of my back. My eyes closed and I shivered from the soft touch. My body began to heat up again. Was this attraction?

"Your back" his eyebrows formed a frown. "There are bruises on it that have formed since the last time I have seen you with out clothing, I find it odd"

"What?" I whipped my body around so that my back was facing the mirror, I dropped my towel just a bit and turned my head to the left and looked in the mirror. I indeed had bruises on my back, big blue bruises. "It must had been from my fall"

His hands went to my neck turning my head. This vampire seemed to love touching me with out my permission.

"Fallen?" he asked worried.

"Yes, I fell into a ditch trying to hide from Eric" I grasped his arms and tried to pull his hands from my body. "You seem to like to touch me" I sarcastically stated.

He didn't move his hands from my skin, but instead moved the location, to the side of my jaw and cheeks.

"I am only looking at your injuries, they are healing quite well"

I dropped my hands from his arms, though this time I think I enjoyed his touch.

"and your skin is so warm against mine, it always heats up, it brings me pleasure to touch you"

woah there! I thought. pleasure? okay.

My body began to heat up more, I tightened my towel up around me.

"Was there a reason you came in here other than to touch me"

His eye squinted like he was trying to hold back a smile, trying not to look flustered.

"Yes, I want you to join me tonight, you can leave your room, but only at my side"

I felt my face wanting to smile, but I stopped it. instead my eyes went into a glare.

"Join you?" I asked looking up at him making eye contact. "Where?"

"Here of course" he exhaled loudly, almost a sigh. "My nest, nightly ,if they are not gone elsewhere, always gather in the living room with their mates to relax and talk, I sit and they come and speak with me about matters"

how ironic...living room. I fought back a smile.

"But wont it be dangerous for me"

"Not unless you are by my side at all times"

"but what am I to wear, I can't wear lounge pants and a t-shirt"

"Isabel has brought you a dress, I guessed your size"

"Isabel?"

"You can trust her, she had a human companion so she knows how to treat a human"

"When"

"In an hour she will come by"

An hour later I heard a knock on the door and a calm loving voice.

"Vivian" the voice had an accent. "It is me Isabel, you can trust me"

I slowly padded my way to the door. I hesitated for a second and then opened it. Isabel was a beautiful woman with long black hair and darker skin than the average vampire. In her hand was a long silk green dress.

He had to be kidding, that dress would make me look ridiculous, for one thing a girl with my chest size shouldn't wear something like that, I would look flat as a board.

"He was right" Isabel smiled.

"What" I questioned her softly. For some reason I was comfortable around this vampire, her presence was calming. She seemed to be full of compassion.

"You are very interesting to look at, very beautiful" She smiled her red lips spreading. "You will look beautiful in this dress, now please come toward me and I will help you get ready you don't have to worry about me harming you"

I sat in a chair as she did my hair, big rollers to bring bounce to my wavy hair and to soften it.

"I understand why you did it" she broke the silence as the last roller was placed in my hair.

"I did what"

"Told the world our secret, it makes it almost even"

"It just slipped out, but honestly I never really thought about why I agreed to tell the world"

"It was out of anger i believe, I have this feeling it was"

"Yes I suppose, the fact that my father was killed by vampires and recently my best friend's brother, I guess it was out of anger, I wanted your kind to know that humans could be just as harmful"

"Yes, I am sorry to hear about both deaths. I don't take it personally, I knew it was bound to happen one day, though many things have happen out of spite of it"

"Yes, I am sorry" I felt terrible again, all the thoughts from a few days ago when I watched the news report on the situation. "I feel as if I need to make amends now"

"yes maybe, but it will all justify itself as the end, the world has it rights to know how to keep themselves safe"

Looking in the mirror I saw the dress, on of course, It was very revealing, but a very beautiful dress to say the least. It showed nothing of course what I meant by revealing, I mean it was so low cut when almost down past my breast bone, being flat chested was not a bad thing now. The dress stretched down past my feet, which now wore heels that made me two inches taller.

"You look lovely, this shall charm you into the undead hearts of the rest of the nest" She smiled moving my long blown out wavy hair over my shoulders. "Godric will not be able to keep his eyes off of you"

I turned to her and smiled. I didn't know that was a bad thing or not. I just wanted to get out of this room regardless if Godric thought I was pretty or not.

"I think you are good for him"

"What" I asked confused. "He barely knows me, and I him"

"But you are good for him, he has been different, he wants our kind to become more human friendly, he is also good for you"

"For me"

"Yes, he lets you see the real side of vampires, other sides"

She was right, he does allow me to see that side.

"But letting him care for you allows him to forgive himself about his past"

"His past?" I asked walking into the bath room once again, Isabel had also brought me a make-up bag full of make-up, i dug through looking for mascara. I applied some then went for some blush.

"Yes his past, but I have no right in telling you about his past"

I frowned.

"I must be on my way, I need to get dressed as well, it was a pleasure in meeting you Vivian and if you need me for any reason please don't hesitate in contacting me"

she grabbed my hands and held them, then smiled.

Another knock came at the door.

"That must be him" Isabel dropped my hands and answered the door, it was Godric. As he walked in Isabel walked out.

He smiled, it was calm and gentle.

"You look beautiful" he spoke. I didn't respond to his comment, I honestly did not know what to say."Come" He held his arm out and I linked my arm with his.

He sat near the center of the golden painted room, on a large thrown like red chair, it was odd seeing him like this, and I at his side sitting as well, though sitting in a smaller chair.

It was quiet, all you could were the romantic rich notes of a cello and the sound of Godric's breathing. He was still, sitting statue like once again, poised and stiff his shoulders and back were. He looked almost handsome and he was clearly showing his age and maturity.

"You have nothing to fear" Godric turned his face toward me, his lip curling into a small smile. "They will not harm you"

I inhaled and opened my eyes wide, my back straightened up as well.

"Please relax, the worry on your face saddens me." he held his hand out and placed it on my cheek. I felt the air stick to my lungs, how could a vampire have this effect on me. Hie face turned from mine and his hand left my cheek.

vampires.

"Hello Godric, good evening" a tall blond woman greeted. When her eyes met mine they squinted into an even glare.

I sat back into the chair, shoulder blades digging into the cushion. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be in the Silver Sun Cafe away from these creatures, away from Godric's touches, the touches that made me confused about what I believed in.

"Laura do not glare at my guest"

"Yes Godric" The vampire turned on her right foot and stomped off, he short red dress making a strange stretchy sound, too tight for her own good.

As time went by the room filled with more vampires and some humans, all looked at me with strange eyes, eyes that almost seem out for the kill. I stared out at them breathing as slowly as possible.

"Vivian" Eric greeted. "Don't you look appetizing tonight, Godric you are showing off a real treat"

"Eric hello" Godric greeted him. "And she does look beautiful, I would appreciate you keeping everyone in line tonight while Vivian is in our presence"

"yes Godric, I will do as you ask" Eric bowed him head in Godric's direction, which left my mind questioning Eric's loyalty to Godric. "Have you eaten yet tonight?, I can arrange you a donor?"

"No, I need little blood these days, I am find" he smiled. "But thank you Eric"

Godric's eyes went wide with compassion.

"alright sir"

Eric walked away, Pam joining him as his side.

"Are you and Eric ugh" It seemed as if they were in love or in a relationship. "An Item"

"No not at all" He wide eyes closed a bit and his brows connected into a frown.

"You both seem really close" My cheeks went red and heated up. "I can tell there is something between you two"

A sigh slipped from his lips.

"I am his maker"

"His what" I choked on air, coughing.

"I made him"

"you made him? like you are his father, like you had a wife at a young age and then was turned into a vampire after birth and he grew older and then you changed him?" I must have sounded like an idiot.

"No I made him a vampire, I am not his father, though in a since I am, I made him immortal"

"Oh" I wasn't going to ask how he did it.

An hour later I felt the need to walk around, to stretch my legs to see new faces even though they were vampires. At this moment I was not afraid, if these vampires really wanted to harm me, they would have already approached me. I began to wonder how the live of the human companions were, how they lived and what they did with their lives. It certainly couldn't be a problem if I asked them. To get their perspective on what I did and how society was and how it is now would be great.

"Godric" I had to ask permission even though If I willed it I would have stood up against his wishes. "Godric may I walk around, I feel the sudden urge to mingle around with some of the human companions. I feel the need to know how their lives are, to form another opinion"

I began to stand up, Godric instantly stood up and was before me blocking me from moving. His eyes looked at me sternly, almost piercing.

"Please" I asked kindly, my tone of voice gradually had changed from being pissed to mildly mad to understanding within day. "I want to do a bit of research and now seems like the right time to do it"

"Only if I am by your side" He held out his arm and I latched mine around his, I could feel the coolness coming off his skin and spreading over my arm, the fabric of his top was thin and white. I wanted the fabric to be gone, so I could feel his skin with out it. I began to wonder if I could see his tattoos threw his shirt and if he had more.

"Only, of course" I smiled. He smiled back catching the humor in my voice.

"I will take you to a couple, they are quite kind"

Godric and I began to walk around the large room, he was scanning for them, smiling at his nest mates, it was as if he was showing me off as well, bad or good, at the moment I did not care. But what did it look like to the outside eye, did I look like a tamed beast that was being controlled by the same creature she hated or did it look like a truce between two kind.

Looking around I noticed Eric in a corner talking amongst a group of vampires, Isabel was one of them, noticing my gaze his eyes met mine, his lips formed a smile and he tipped his head. I wasn't sure if it was out of being kind or not.

My eyes left Eric's when I felt Godric's cool hand threw the thin silk fabric of my dress, his hand was draping at the small of my back, leading me in a direction toward a young looking couple. A vampire male clad in dark dress pants and a nice button up top beside a female human who was wearing a long backless black dress. She was beautiful and he was very handsome.

"Vivian this is Mark and Chloe" My eye's met the green eyes of the woman.

"Hello Sherif" spoke Mark, he had a slight accent, but I could not pick it up. "And miss Vivian, its a pleasure to meet you, you are great talk of the nest, I was in deed curious to meet you"

"Nice to meet you as well, I have questions to ask and I am sure you have many to as me as well" I lifted my eye brows into a slight composed smirk.

"Questions?" Asked the woman. "What sort of questions"

"I am probably just as curious about you and your human companion as you are about me, a member of The Silver Sun, the girl who exposed your secrete about silver, being here"

Mark thick black eye brows rose up, his lips pursed in curiosity.

"Come, let us sit and talk" Godric spoke.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers, thank you for reading. I am sad to say that I am not sure if I will be continuing this fan fict. For I might not have time and honestly I have not inspiration at the moment and everything I seem to write is dry and boring, once I get inspired again I am hoping to post better chapters. Things shall get more interesting as the plot slowly moves along, I have this big idea but at the moment I am trying to think of a way for the Characters to transition themselves such as Vivian transitioning into falling in love with Godric, since the character hates vampires, though at times it seems like she forgets. But it will happen the whole transition with that character don't worry, I mean this is a romance fan fict with the wonderful character Godric in it. Also at this moment I have decided to put a few graphic scenes in this fan fict, I dont know how graphic I will go, but this story is rate M for a reason. I haven't decided if I want to go in other point of views, but I will let you know. I am also working on another chapter for my other fan fic called The Revolution.**

**so yes I will try to update as soon as possible and please review, it motivates me to write.**

The couple sat on a couch, composed as if they were royalty, straight backs and crossed legs. Godric sat across them in a couch that sat directly in front of them, but was separated by a glass table and a vase of red roses. Mark, the dark haired vampire man, was eyeing me with a questionable look. Was this man kind, what was Godric's definition of kind?

Chloe's breathing was slow, but loud and deep.

"So" Mark sat up and smiled. "A member of the Silver Sun, in this nest against her own will, how kind Godric is being for treating you with respect and as a guest, though no offense to my sheriff and his ways if it were up to me I would have killed you already"

Did he really just say that. My eyes opened wide, Godric didn't look phased, in fact his body didn't move, I look toward him and his eyes were calm and his lips were in a slight smile.

"How appetizing you look" Mark began to laugh. I sat back and leaned in toward Godric "Oh dear, I was only joking"

Chloe's high pitch laugh filled the air and to my surprise Godric was laughing.

"How funny you might think it is to joke about taking ones life" their laughing ceased. "What if I was to have shoved a piece of silver down your throat who would be the laughing one then?" I glared daggers at Mark.

Mark sat his hand on Chloe's knee gently.

"Relax" Mark smiled, his tone soften up. "It was a joke, of course Godric or I would never do such a thing, we want humans and vampires to coexist peacefully and I am in love with a human"

Chloe's full lips went into a loving smile, she quickly placed a kiss on Mark's cheek then flipped her. Accidently flicking my eyes to her neck I saw a bite mark, a vampire bite mark, not a hickey, but a vampire bite!

"So vampires can love" I asked out of shock from seeing the. I swallowed hard and continued. "Can love humans?"

"Clearly" Chloe stated loudly rolling her green eyes. I didn't like her tone at all.

"But how do you live Chloe?" I asked letting her tone from he response bother me.

"I live here with Mark, I sleep in the same room as him, I eat here, Its pretty normal"

"Normal?"

"Yes"

" And Mark do you feed off of Chloe?" I perked up a bit knowing where this conversation would go.

"Yes only when we.." he began to laugh again.

Godric didn't move a great statue he was. Why didn't he express emotion, it was like he had to always be composed and never could let loose.

"Oh look Mark the girl is blushing" Chloe shouted interrupting my though and looking at my heated cheeks. "Its sweet, I bet the poor girl is a virgin."

The air got caught in my lungs again.

"She has to be, she doesn't smell like she has been touched or tainted"

"Tainted" asked Chloe.

"Oh love, tainted is good" Mark smirked.

"Can we please end this part of the conversation, it has nothing to do with me" I frowned, I was about to get up, the nerve of this couple. Why care if I was a virgin or not. "Chloe have you ever thought that Mark here only wants you for your blood and to have sex?"

I felt Godric jump. Why?

Their laughing stopped and Chloe did not respond.

"Haven't thought about that have you?" I smirked. "Just for blood and sex, just using you" I brought my hand up and pointed at Chloe.

Mark's eyes looked pained. "Miss Vivian, I know its hard for a young girl such as yourself to think that Vampires can not love and only want blood and sex, but I am in deed in love with the beautiful woman that is sitting beside me, in fact one day I am hoping to turn her"

Chloe moved in closer toward Mark then rested her head on Marks shoulder, Mark patted her cheek.

"When ever you are ready" He cooed in her ear. "We shall be together forever"

Taking her head off Mark's shoulder chloe wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm not buying into that" I shouted shaking my head standing up "Not one bit. Vampires want blood, they need to kill,you all kill and live with no regret, for heaven's sake you all don't have a soul, you can not love" I felt the urge to run out away from these vampires, I couldn't stop the images from when my father was attacked and killed from flashing into my mind. His body on the dirt road beside the gas station in blood pieces.

"Vivian" softly spoke Godric interrupting my visions, I jumped and turned to face him, his eyes were sad looking. "Vampires don't need to kill, yes they need blood, but we don't need to kill, if we have a soul, I do not know, but we can love, as a maker I love the ones I have changed and as a sheriff I love the vampires and their companions in my nest"

As Godric spoke his last words he stood up beside me.

"Yes he does" Mark smiled.

"Yes" Chloe mimicked. "I even bet you that the man you will be with the rest of your life or forever is going to be a vampire"

"Maybe, but I seriously doubt it" Without Godric by my side or his permission I quickly began to walk away from the couple, as rude as it seemed I didn't care, to me the human girl seem delusional, spelled, under hypnosis, or whatever else could make you think of crazy things such as loving a vampire.

At that moment, I felt that I had been glamoured into allowing myself to stay in a room full of vampires, to sit and converse, to breath the same air as them. I needed to get out of here and I didn't need permission to do so, when the sun would come out I would be making my leave or how about now.

The door that lead me into the largely opened gathering area was no one to be seen, there were so many of them, the more I looked around the more they seem to accumulate in the room. My legs moved, in a fast pace walk, the heels that were strapped to my ankles were making obnoxious clicking sounds against the marble flooring in the room.

Where was Godric?

The door, I saw it, it being like gold that a pirate desired, so precious it looked at the moment. I ran, but no one seemed to care, that I being a human and a member of the Silver Sun was running out of the room.

As I flew threw the door a rush of relief ran over me, I allowed my self to breath for a second, then sat off walking down the hallway away from the room, I needed to get away from it as quickly as possible, but where would I go?

The hallway was dark and lit with lamps, walls of red with a white trim, statues off all sorts along the way.

Something flew past me, vampire. A strong cold hand grabbed my wrists and slammed me against the wall. I refused to look up at the vampire who had captured me, fearing it was Godric. The vampire let go of my wrist, but did not step away from me.

"You will not try to escape again" Godric voice, it was cold and stern, then soften "I fear that something much worse will occur other than this if you try again"

I still didn't look up, maybe this could be my time to escape, Godric would not hurt me. No he would not hurt human.

Placing my hand quickly upon his chest I tried to push him, he did not stumble, I wish I had a chain of silver, but did I really want to hurt Godric? No. The only thing I could do would be to run, I couldn't fight off any vampires with out my silver. Lifting my left leg readying myself to sprint the hell out of there Godric's hands and arms locked me in place. I began to struggle. Looking up at him with piercing eyes I stopped my movement, I was exhausted and it was a lost cause.

"This makes me look so cruel, but vivian I am not, I am only doing what is best for the both of us" his words were a whisper and almost seemed loving.

"Really? Whats best?" I asked trying once again to get out of his grasp. "What is best for me is for you to let me go, so I can be with my mother and my mourning friend, with what is going on in the world I need to be home"

"No, not now, I'm sorry I will not risk the lives of my nest"

"Who says they will even be affected by my leaving?" His arms left my body, but then were on the wall behind me on both side still blocking me from leaving. "Who even said I would speak of this, of me being captured, of your keeping me here against my own will, I am not stupid, I know what would happen, death, from both sides"

Godric looked down, so our eyes were not on each other. "I can not trust you"

"I never expected you to, but you expect me to trust you" oh I was good!

"You do trust me" His eyes met mine again. "I know you do"

"No not completely, but I trust that you a vampire who is trying to change the ways of every vampire here would not kill me or any other human, so why should I stop trying to escape"

"Do you really believe I would not kill if I had to" An odd look began to spread across his face. Suddenly the right side of my neck was felt a draft, he had moved my hair from my shoulders.

"What are you doing" My voice shook.

His fangs slid out beneath his lips. MY eyes widened and I began to struggle again, trying to move away from him. His left hand softly grasped my right arm, making me stand still. Suddenly I felt his cold smooth finger tips trail from below my ear to the strap of my dress, he gently, but swiftly pulled it down.

"Don't" I shouted. "Don't even think about it"

"Don't think about what" he asked moving in closer toward me. Eyes locking on mine, I looked away, I was not to be glamoured.

"Don't" I paused I couldn't breath he leaned into the crook of my neck, My breath came back but was heavy and quick, I felt almost dizzy. "Bite me"

His arm left my upper arm and snaked around my back, the bruises began to ache from the pressure of his grip. His hard tone chest against mine.

"Let me go" I breathed. I gripped the front of his thin shirt trying to stable myself.

Suddenly something cool and smooth grazed my neck, it was his lips. My body went hot and layer of sweat was starting form on my chest. Then I felt his mouth open and his grip tighten around my back.

"Your heart is beating fast" He whispered into my neck. "Your skin smells delicious, I must taste you"

All the air in the my longs existed my body, what was he doing to me? It had to be glamour. Then I felt them, grazing against the base of my neck, his fangs.

"Let go of me, you are making me feel uncomfortable" I gained my breath back, but tears began to form in the corners of my eyes. "Godric, please"

His grip loosened and his lips left my neck, all was left of his touch on my neck was his cool breath.

"Will you try to escape now?" He spoke sternly as he his face back in front of mine.

"No" I managed to say.

He placed his hands on the sides of my head.

"I did not want to do that to you, and yes you can trust me, I want you to"

And just like that he regain his composer as if what just happened didn't. In fact the who situation that just happened seemed like it didn't. How awkward it was and how awkward it made my body feel, something I had never felt before.

Each day everything keeps getting more and more confusing. I wouldn't be able to handle this madness for long. I would have to leave or escape. But once I left would anyone come after me, more importantly what would it do to Godric, would he be phased by it and was there another reason why he wanted me to stay? Was Isabel right? Was I good for Godric, was he good for me?

He certainly made my body feel good...did I just admit that?


	9. Chapter 9

**A new chapter, but I wont be able to say when I will be updating next, but I will. Its just i will be gone for the weekend and I have an essay and an art assignment to work on. I think you will like this chapter, it helps transition the scenes and move on with the plot. I have it all planned out. Review please, It motivates me to write. Still working on that chapter for The Revolution. Thank you for the reviews and alerts readers! Vivian seems so different from when the story started to now, not her views on vampires, but how she acts, it will all balance out. She seems so whiney and annoying...that will go away soon. Godric seems OOC (out of character) at times, trying to not let that happen though. **

"Godric" I screamed threw the door. "Let me the fuck out of here"

My fist came to the wooden door like a bullet, quick and full of sound. Here I was, locked in this damn room once again, it had been a week since my last encounter with the vampire Godric, or so I thought. I had lost my sense of time. I did this just about everyday, since I had been locked in here.

"Godric" I shouted again, this time more strain on my voice. My body was starting to sweat and my hair was everywhere. This was a work out. "I swear when I leave this room and this fucking hell of mine I will kill you first" but did I really want to kill him? you know how words just seem to come out on an impulse. Though he would probably kill me first. No, he wouldn't kill a human.

I had been in this room for too long and I was bored, my mind was consumed with the kind of boredom that would make you go insane if left.

After my last encounter with Godric he grabbed me by my arm and forced me back into this room, at the time I was flustered so I didn't fight.

"Okay this is human cruelty, leaving me in here" I stared to shout again, if I keep this up my throat will want to jump out of my body. "Someone seriously"

My fist went on the door again, but it didn't seem loud enough. My feet, I should kick the door. Lifting my right foot up, my good kicking foot, I launched it toward the door. Oh it made a loud noise, but the noise wasn't worth the pain I received from my stupidity.

"Oh that was a good one Vivian, good job, idiot" I stated to my self as I began to hop on my left foot toward my bed. I jumped on the bed to examine my foot.

A loud knock came at the door.

"Are you decent?" asked a female voice.

"Decent meaning what? Being in pain, being locked in a room against my will"

The door opened, it was Chloe.

I turned my face away from her.

"I know I am like the last person you would want to speak to, but I brought you your dinner, its pasta, garlic bread, and a caesar salad" she laughed.

She walked over and sat the trey of food on the table in the center of the room.

"What's so funny?" I asked. "The fact that I am here against my will and you all have something to laugh about"

"Oh honey, I was laughing at the irony" Chloe smiled. "Garlic bread? you get it?"

"Yeah very funny"

Everyone knew that garlic wouldn't harm a vampire.

Chloe walked over to me her heels making a loud annoying clicking sound. She stopped in front of me then placed her hands on her small hips.

"I know this seems bad babe" Her tone of voice was completely different from when I first met her, she was even dressed differently. Black skinny pants, gold pumps, and a grey tank top, her long hair was pulled up in a pony tail exposing her bite marks on her neck. She made my long sleeve gray t-shirt and black skinny jeans look like trash. "But it isn't, you have a sheriff on your side"

"So" I rolled my eyes. "he is still a vampire, that is not going to make a difference"

"It could be worse you know, like you could be in the down basement, locked in the dungeon, but Godric doesn't want to treat you badly, he is a good man, a kind hearted man" Chloe began to shake her head.

"Know one knows where I am or how I am being treated everyone thinks I am dead" I stood up and off the bed. "You all don't understand, me being gone makes you all look bad, it is giving vampire's a worse name"

"So you care" did I?

"Who said I care"

Chloe's once red lips now covered in clear gloss formed a tiny smile. "You do care"

"Maybe" At that moment It all clicked and I realized that I did care, that I didn't want to cause anymore destruction of the world. "And that is why I need to go, to talk to the press, to settle things"

"That is dangerous" She quickly alerted.

"For whom?" I squinted my eyes.

"For you" I jumped to hearing another voice in the room.

It was Godric, he was leaning against the door, dawned in a gray v-neck sweater and kakis pants. I had to look away, flashes of our last encounter fled into my mind. I began to feel hot, bring my hands to my arms I pushed the sleeves of my top up.

"You need to understand this" I turned back toward him and glared, shaking my strange thoughts. "I do not care if its dangerous, I care about what is happening to the world, the press needs to know I am not dead"

"You don't mean that, the whole idea scares you" He stood off up from the wall and slowly made his way over to me.

Sticking my finger out I poked his hard chest. Godric did not move or even acknowledge my touch.

"It does not, I really don't care what my out come is whether I die or not" I brought my hand back down at my side and formed a fist. "Do you not get what I want to do, what I am going to do, I am going to prevent attacks on here, I am going to prevent wars, conflicts if I can, you might be this 2000 year old vampire and have all the knowledge in the world and think you have the right to assume about me, but you don't"

Godric took a few steps backwards then clinched his jaw together. He opened his mouth again.

"I do not have to assume anything" he was so sure of his self.

Chloe began to laugh. "Its like you two are in love or something"

Bringing my fingers tighter into a fist I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, Chloe's comment was unnecessary. I opened my eyes to look up at Godric and exhaled.

"Just please let me go" I looked at him with begging eyes, threatening to cry to do anything just to be set free. "You wont have to hear from me ever again and this never happened, I never met any of you"

"Follow me"

"What?"

"I am setting you free, but I am trusting you to not cause any harm to my nest once you are out" He tilted his head and gave me a concerning look.

"I will not" I ran a hand through my messy mane pushing the long strands back, feeling relieved that I would be able to go. "Can I have my things that I came here with, my silver"

"Of course" The tone was back, the tone he had that night he met me.

"Are you really letting me go?" I examined his face for an expression.

"Yes" He turned to face me, no sign of any emotion.

Godric led me outside, it was dark of course, a bit chilly and windy. I looked up at the building we just exited, it was big in size and made of brick, It was modern in style by accented history. Large covered windows with tall thin doors. Trees leaned over the building giving it an eerie, mystical feeling and look.

I awoke from my starring when Godric handed me a small red velvet bag. My hands grasped it and opened it, it was my ring and necklace, I had to make sure it was all there.

"Thank you for everything" I whispered. Would this be the last time I would get to see him? MY heart began to ache. Why? "Thank you for saving me from Eric that night and for cleaning me up, and for caring"

I was shifting my weight from one foot to the other, feeling really awkward I was. He didn't speak, he just stared at me, soft weary eyes and a slight smile. Was he sad?

"I guess I will be leaving" I turned on my feet and set off trying to figure out where I needed to go. "Though I have no clue where exactly I am"

"Allow me escort you home, its the least I can do"

"Wont that be dangerous?" I turned on my step and faced his direction, there he was standing beneath a street lamp, light that almost made him look angelic, harmless, all things that would invite you in, to be near him.

"No" He breathed, a smile covered his lips, wide, he almost looked childish, lips spread apart exposing his straight bite. "Nothing can harm you if I am with you"

"I didn't mean me" My face went serious.

"Nothing can harm me, I can snap humans in two, as if they were mere twigs and vampires fear me"

"Thats comforting" I laughed. It was funny, but he was being serious. "Really vampires fear you?"

I blinked my eyes, then opened them, then he was gone out of the light. Where did he go? A gust of wind blew threw my hair causing me to shiver, I wrapped my arms around my body to try to save some of my body heat.

"You laughed?" His voice. He sounded full of joy.

I turned around, he was behind me. His finger tips made it to my cheeks, trailing down to my neck. His palms curving around my throat, but lightly, not choking.

"A pleasant leave, is it not?" He asked in a low whisper. His cool breath made its way to my feverish feeling cheeks.

"Yes" I smiled. "Pleasant indeed, lets keep it that way"

"Yes" His hands left my body. "Your skin, it always heats up when I touch you, I can't remember if that is normal for a human reaction"

I leaned my head down, looking at the ground, curses of having pale skin and always turning as read as a cherry.

"Don't worry about it, I might just be getting sick, from standing out here in this chilly fall weather"

"Then we will take the car" he smiled.

"You can drive?" I asked astonished.

"Yes" He laughed, he truly laughed as if he was living, letting go, not composed, just acting on an impulse. "I have lived for 2000 years of course I can drive, follow me.

The car was warm and pure luxury, something that Zach's family could probably afford, a black fully loaded jaguar it was, leather interior, something I would not approve of, but it was still nice. I told Godric the street I lived on and the neighborhood, the neighborhood was an middle upper-class neighborhood, nothing too fancy, but the place was nice.

The Ride was quite, I had fallen a sleep, it was about an hour ride and I guess I had been tired. I wouldn't have known if we were there if it wasn't for Godric waking me up.

"Vivian" I felt cool smooth finger tip smooth over my eyelids. "Vivian, I am at your house, in order to not cause a problem I need to leave at haste"

Not completely awake I moved over slowly situating myself on a cold soft cushion. I felt so content I didn't want to move, where I was at felt so right, perfect almost. I smiled and sighed.

"Vivian" a whisper entered my ear. "Please, love, wake up"

Stretching my arms I awoke. I opened my eyes to see Godric was just inches away from me leaning over me. Thats when I realized I was laying on his lap. Instantly I sat up.

"We are at your home"

My eyes went out the window, seeing that I was indeed home.

"I must leave now, I need to get back, my nest does not know where I am at"

"Thank you" I smiled. "For letting me go and taking me home"

"It was the only way to make sure you got home safely."

"Now I need to make sure you get back safely" I really didn't want this vampire to get hurt. "knowing you if a human was to attack you, you wouldn't fight back, so I think you should be on you way soon"

"Yes" he smiled. He seemed so human out side of his nest, out of his position of authority. It was nice, very nice. "I wouldn't"

Suddenly my messy red hair came from behind my ear and in front of my eyes, reaching out Godric placed it back behind my ear, lightly touching it.

"I guess this is good bye" I interrupted the silence. "We will probably never see each other again"

it was harsh, but realistic.

"Yes, hopefully our paths will not cross again, only for your good of course"

"Yes, for my good" I dropped my head, losing his eye contact.

Godric's hand made it to my chin, lifting my face back up to meet his gaze again.

"Vivian promise me something please"

"What"

"Please stay safe, away from both vampires and your kind, being a member of the Silver Sun is now more dangerous than ever"

"I can only try to stay safe" It was true I could only try. "I will have to talk to the press and make up a story"

"Yes"

"I guess I will go now" my hands grasped the door handle, but before I could open it, Godric had opened it for me. He was outside of the car.

"Talk about being dangerous" I rolled my eyes smiling.

"I was only being a gentlemen" He smiled. "To walk you to your door"

We walked to my door and stopped, it was as awkward as being on an unwanted date with a guy who really wanted to kiss you but you didn't want to kiss him...but this kind of wasn't like that, for one Godric was a vampire and I hadn't just got back from an unwanted date.

"Good Bye Vivian" Godric began to lean in toward my face, I didn't move, he leaned in closer and grabbed the bottom of my chin, then placed a soft kiss on my cheek, so close to my lips he was. "Please be safe"

I turned to the door and began to knock. Then turned around, he was already pulling out of the drive way.


	10. Chapter 10

He had left so abruptly, exhaust from his car was the only remnants of him being here. I turned to face my neighborhood as I waited for an answer at the door, things were different, there were no traces of riots here, but signs warning off vampires. I walked out on to my driveway, houses that once did not have fences, now had tall metal barbed wire fences, you could barely see the front door threw all the masses. Looking for the bright yellow and orange glow from the windows of my neighbor's house I saw nothing.

It was so quiet, so dead , as if everything stopped, no night life at all. Where was everyone? What happened here?

I heard the front door creek open behind me, just a bit, then closed.

"Mom its me" I shouted running over to the front door, why didn't the house i lived in have a fence. "Mom open up, its your daughter"

"My daughter is dead" She whispered.

"No mother I am not" I leaned into the crack, her eyes scanned over me.

"Vivian" she cried.

"Yes mother it is me, Vivian"

The door open wider and pulled me in and wrapped me into a tight hug.

"Are you hurt, did they bite you, I can see you have so many healing injuries" Her hands went to my cheeks moving my face so she could get a better look at me.

"Mother I am fine"

At least I thought I was fine for now, but who knew how I would feel later, it could all just catch up with me.

She went to the door again, locking it, locking all of the new locks that dawned above the door knob.

"Are these locks made of silver?" I asked extending my fingers out to touch them. The metal was cool and smooth like Godric's skin. Suddenly the memory of my fingers tracing the tattoo on Godric's cool skin flooded through my mind. I felt heat slowly spread through out my body and stop at my cheeks, I felt them inflame.

"Yes they are actually"

I turned back to face my mother trying to hide my cheeks by flipping my red hair in front face. It didn't cover my cheeks well, it only accented the red in my cheeks more.

"Are you coming down with a fever, have you been outside for long?" Her cold hands met my hot cheeks.

"No I am not I am fine, just a bit hungry"

"Come I will start some pasta, then call for Zach and his family to come over, we have a lot to talk about"

I sat in kitchen at the black marble counter top with a hot cup of cocoa in my hands, it was my favorite over coffee and any other beverage besides water. I was nervous and bit over joyed to finally see Zach again, but for some reason I felt as if I had betrayed him in some sort of way. I took a sip of my cocoa and sighed. My mother was sitting near the door waiting, she had called the family and instantly they were on my way.

On the stove sat the pasta boiling loudly, the sound was comforting. My eyes just glazed over staring at the bubbling water from across the room. I finally just got off the bar stool and walked to the stove. Seeing movement I look through the living room to the front door, my mother had stood up. They were here. I turned the stove off.

My mother slowly opened the door, the whole family quickly followed in closing the door. Zach's eyes widened at the sight of me then he sprinted over toward me. His strong slender arms instantly wrapped around me. My cheeks at his collar bone, he smelled heavenly, the scent of his cologne made me smile. I was finally back with zach.

"You are alive" He whispered. I felt a drop, a tear drop upon my forehead, he was crying. "I thought I had lost you, you were gone, that vampires had taken you"

"Zach, they did" I stated quietly. "They did"

"But you are not hurt, you are not dead" He let go of my body then looked into my eyes. "Why don't you look pained, its like none of this has phased you, what did they do to you, did they glamour you?"

His warm hands went around my neck gently, moving the hair away analyzing.

"There are no bite marks Zach, they did not bite me" I smiled, finally tearing up.

"But there are light scares, they beat you" he growled.

"No, they treated me with respect, he did anyways, those are only from when I was running, in the woods trying to get away from the vampires that captured me"

His fingers went around my cheeks.

"He, who is he, the one who treated you so nicely"

"No one, its not important, I am home and that is all that matters, I can finally get my life back on tract and fix what I have caused"

Zach's eyebrows came together and formed a frown, his eyes went into a squint as if he was going to ask me a question.

"Vivian" I turned my head to see John, Zach's father opening his arms up and out for a hug, I went to him and hugged him. "Please tell us everything, as the president of The Silver Sun I need to know, but as a Father figure I need to know if you are okay"

Getting out of his embrace I felt my stomach growl, I really should have ate something before I left Godric nest.

"I will, but may I please eat something"

"Of course, its not like they were feeding you"

I made my way to the kitchen and the other's followed. After fixing me a bowl of pasta I sat back up on the bar stool and began to eat.

"So how did it happen, what happened?" John started.

I swallowed the pasta that was in my mouth.

"I was taken off stage, they pulled me off, it was all a blur, the traveling that is, because the next thing I knew I was in a forrest" I began to explain.

"Thats when you called me" His eyes met mine.

"Yes, I called Zach and began trying to figure out where I was and thats when I saw them, these two vampires, I ran, but because of my heels that I wore that night I tripped and fell scraping my knees, so now they could smell my blood, I got up and ran some more. Then I came up with this idea to scrape my blood on trees so it would stop them and give me time to run, which it did, but not for long, then they got me"

"And" Zach asked.

"Well they kept me locked up and kept me fed, but then decided to let me go"

"Thats it?"

"Yes" I looked at Zach with serious eyes, because it was true they didn't do anything to me really. "Thats all they did, of course they were angry about me exposing their secret, but they did not harm me in any way"

"I don't believe it" Marcy interrupted she stood up and walk toward me. "Honey its alright you can tell us what they did to you, they wont be able to harm you now"

Marcy placed her hand on my cheek then on my neck in a comforting gesture. The touch couldn't help but release the memory of Godric's lips upon my neck. My body felt like it was on fire.

"They didn't do anything to me" I shouted walking away from Marcy. "They didn't, they were even protecting me, they saw that both I and their nest would be harmed if I didn't stay" I instantly clasped my hand over my mouth.

"So you know where the nest is" It was zach.

"No I don't, I fell a sleep on the ride home"

"So they just dropped you off" Asked Zach angrily.

"Yes he did"

"There you go with him again, who is this he?" If zach was a bull steam would have came out of his nose...

"No one" I glared at Zach. "I said don't worry about him, its all in the past"

"I am tired, I feel like sleeping, actually sleeping in my bed, like I really might just sleep all the way through the night tonight"

I began to walk toward the steps I heard foot steps follow.

"Zach let her go, she needs rest and time to think, I am sure she will explain her self in the morning"

I slowly trailed to the door to my room, at that moment I wished I was back at Godric's nest. Slowly I opened then went in. My room was as I left it, nothing missing, still messy and full of all kinds of things. I slowly walked to my bed dragging my feet, then with a loud plop I jumped and landed on my bed. Too lazy to shower or anything I decided it was time to get back to my somewhat normal sleeping habbits...by actually sleeping...during the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: ha there is some sexual actions in this chapter...I bet some of you are happy. Okay just to let you know this is the first time I have ever written a scene like this. so don't hate, please appreciate. Also sorry for the wait. Finished my essay so now I should have more time to update. **

**Guys I need my Allan Hyde Fix, not to sound like a total stalker or anything, but I can not find anything new on him. There are not many photos out there of him. Though I have seen a lot of his work thanks to the internet. It was deleted though. : (**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWS**

**ALERTS**

**and **

**FAVORITES.**

Laying here within the dwellings of my bed I was restless, moving onto my left side and then onto my right side, then back on my back again. Like usual I wasn't going to be able sleep. Odd how I slept perfectly fine locked up within a house full of Vampires.

I was scared, I was scared of what was to come, what I was going to or had to do. Would I ever see Godric? Did I want to see Godric again. In the back of my mind I knew I did. But I had to stay away for both of our sakes, but mainly his, I could never let any harm him, though he was a vampire.

Slowly upon laying on my back, my eyes came to a close.

Waking up I looked around to see that it was still night. I sat up against my pillows then reached over toward my night stand and flicked the light on. I rubbed my eyes in confusion, I had this strange feeling someone was in my room. Suddenly something began to move around beneath my covers, a figure or it was big enough to be a figure. It kept moving slowly, then I felt weight on my legs, cool weight. It was a person hovering over me. The moving figure pulled me by my legs onto my back laying flat on the bed. I wanted to scream but I couldn't, I was silent I wanted to move, but I was paralyzed. The grasp had been cold. My eyes flickered to the ceiling hoping the figure would go away and that I would be able to move again.

"Hahu" the air hitched in my throat, something cold grazed my lower stomach gently. It was a kiss. My hands grabbed the sheet of my bed and made a fist. I closed my eyes. Another kiss, but the lips lingered sucking at my skin.

My heart was pound furiously like a tribal drum, my body was heating up gradually.

The covers began to pull back and I knew the figure was popping out from beneath them. The body lingered over me, instead of emitting heat it was emitting cold. But I wasn't cold. I had yet to have open my eyes.

"Open your eyes" The figure whispered.

My eyes did as commanded and i looked at the eyes before me.

Godric.

He leaned back bringing his legs in a straddle over my waist in one quick move. I was trapped. It was so quick that I couldn't react.

"Don't be afraid" He whispered smiling gently. "You will enjoy this"

I looked away from him to down at my body. I was clothed, but was in red silk button up pajamas, nothing revealing.

Enjoy what?

My eyes met his again. I felt pressure on my stomach again, something lifting my top up. One of his cool hands made it to my skin running over my belly button slowly. Within seconds it left my stomach, I looked down again. He was unbuttoning my top, eyeing the skin he was exposing slowly.

"Though I have seen you without clothing before, I wasn't looking out of pleasure, now I can"

I turn my head, this was not like him. How did he get in my room without me inviting him in.

As he made his way to the last button he leaned over closer.

"How are you here" I breathed, I could talk.

He unbuttoned the last button, then lifted back up away from my body with smirk. My breast still covered, but easily accessible.

"You invited me in"

Did I?

I couldn't move again, I locked in a position where my arms were spread out clinching the sheets on my bed, Godric on top of me still wearing his clothes of short sleeve white top where is tattoos shown through easily and drawstring pants from what I could see, where as I was being stripped against my will. Or was I...

Extending out his right hand he placed his palm against my lower stomach, moving to the edge of my silk pajama top, his fingers playing with my hot skin. I felt the urge to close my eyes, to savor his touch, but I forced my eyes to stay open. His fingers began trail up the side of my top where the buttons were, I felt goose bumps , slowly making their way up, his fingers stopped when it slightly touched the skin beneath my left breast.

I closed my eyes. It was unreal.

I felt his weight shift and his body get closer to mine. His cool lips came crashing on the skin between the valley of my breasts. I couldn't move, I wanted to arch my body into him. His kissed trailed slowly lower and lower until he stopped at the waist band of my silk pants. My eyes rolled up into the back of my head and I began to breath fast and deep. Suddenly his lips left my skin once again.

I felt him watching me. Watching me pant heavily, the rise and the fall of my chest. He didn't move. I opened my eyes to see he was watching me keenly, eyes moving with each in take of air I took. The his dark eyes flickered back onto mine.

"I knew you would enjoy this" he lips closed into a smirk.

My breath finally calmed. It was so strange how he was acting, not like the statue he was before. He removed legs from around my waist and laid back down hovering over my body.

"Vivian" he whispered blowing his cool breath. His face was on top of mine. "Vivian you wanted this, I wanted this, I can make you a vampire and we can be each other's for the rest of forever."

I looked at him with sympathetic eyes and nodded.

Godric lowered his lips to mine. With a gentle kiss he claimed my heart. His lips began to move more aggressive and I being inexperienced didn't really know what to do, but I went along with my feeling and began to move my lips with his. His lips broke away from mine and went to my neck, then they trailed down to my collar bone, then back in between my breast. He stopped, then I felt the fabric that covered my right breast being pulled away exposing the skin. Goose bumps covered my skin once again. His lips went the the nipple, I arched with his touch, he sucked greedily, then went to the other and gave it the same treatment. I felt sweat forming on my chest and stomach. He lifted his lips from my chest brought his face back up to my face.

He opened his mouth, his fangs extended and with one swift movement his mouth came down upon my neck.

"Ahhhhhhh" I screamed jumping up out of my covers. I ran into my bathroom and turned the light on and looked into the mirror.

My skin was flushed and moist with sweat. I removed my hair from my neck to see there were no bite marks.

"It was a dream" I breathed. "What a dream to have though"

I found myself laughing at the fact of Godric and I having an intimate moment.

"Yeah like that would ever happen"

I felt my heart was pounding again. I cupped my hands under cold water and splashed it onto my face, patted it dried then went back to bed.

**What do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! ha another update, this time I will try not to rhyme..haha too late. Anyways thank you for the reviews! I LOVED THEM! **

**okay this chapter, well I don't think you will like it, but I like it...TRUST ME IT WILL ALL WORK OUT IN THE END...its a Godric Fan Fict for hecks sake! I liked how a certain Character shows up...I needed to give him more dialogue in this fiction. **

**peace guys!**

**review and such.  
**

"Thats cold" I shivered beneath the cold water coming out of the shower spout. "I mean really cold"

Quickly I bent down to hot and cold knobs and turned the knob that read cold. Turned it to he left to cut off some of the cold water it was emitting. I stood back up and let the now warm water hit my face. The reason for the cold water was because of my dream, after I had woken from the very erotic dream I had about Godric. I couldn't cool myself down. So I ended up sleeping in my underwear and just that, but still I was burning up. So when I woke up I jumped into the shower, a cold shower.

As I was scrubbing the hair on my head I heard the bathroom door open.

"Ugh hello this is a private bathroom here, in case, who ever you are, did not noticed someone is in the shower in here"

"Viv relax its Zach"

"Relax?" I chuckled. "I think not Zach, I mean I am in the shower"

"Don't worry, I am just here to talk" I heard him sit the bathroom counter.

"Talk?" I asked continuing to wash my red hair. "couldn't that have waited"

"No" His words were serious. "I'm here just to tell you, you don't have to tell my family what went on while you were with those creatures, those beasts" His words were angry.

"I will tell them as much as I can" I reached for the conditioner, squeezed some out and spread it through out my hair. "As much as I want to"

"Thats what I want you to do" He laughed nervously. "I mean for one I do not want you to get all traumatized about your experiences with the creatures and the other I just don't want them to stay on your case that long, we have a war to think about"

"A war?" I began to rinse my hair out. "I think you guys are crazy, there has been enough death with in these few weeks that i have been gone, more blood being spilled on both sides is not the answer Zach"

"Viv don't get your panties in a bunch, I guess war was the wrong word, but there will be something I know there will be."

"Yes something will happen, but hopefully it wont last long"

"Hopefully they will all go into hiding."

"ha ha yeah" I chuckled. Honestly I knew they wouldn't. "Anyways what day is it?"

"You don't know"

"If I knew would I be asking?" I growled sticking my hand out to grab a towel.

"Its saturday"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope"

Wearing dark jeans and a long sleeve horizontal black stripe top, I was sitting at the bar in The Silver Sun Cafe. To my right sat my mother she was quietly sipping on a hot cup of coffee where as I was sipping on a bottle of izze, my favorite soda. Zach was behind the counter placing muffins behind the glass case getting ready the next day.

"When this place closes there will be a meeting tonight" Zach whispered leaning in toward my mother and I.

"Zach I know, thats why I am here" I rolled my eyes at Zach

"Well nothing wrong with a healthy reminder." Zach grabbed a rag and a spray bottle and walked out from behind the counter. His black t-shirt and apron was covered in powder sugar or flour.

"Yeah yeah yeah healthy reminder" I laughed.

"Zach I heard that Sara Newlin was going to be at this meeting" My mother cut in.

"What?" I questioned loudly. "I didn't know that, they are probably going to question the hell out of me"

"Language young lady" stated my mother.

"Sorry mom, but its true, they hate vampire just as much as us or even more"

"I know that the Fellowship of the sun hates vampires"

Zach began to spray the glass case with the chemical that was with in the bottle.

"Vivian again you don't have to answer those questions in fact keep your mouth shut if you want"

I turned to face him glaring at him.

He threw his rag at me.

"Make your self useful and clean the glass case" he laughed.

"I don't even work here" I laughed getting off the stool I was sitting on.

"You can start" he laughed. He left the spray bottle on a table and went back behind the counter to count the money in the cash register. "and while you are at clean the windows as well"

"You know what Zach you are very funny, like insanely funny"

"Vivian you should get a job, here out of all places is the safest place for you to be" My mother was serious. "Zach may I have another cup of coffee please"

"Yeah sure"

With the rag I cleaned the glass covering every inch that was possible, well wiping off all the disinfectant chemical that was sprayed on the case.

"You missed a spot"

"You are still very funny Zach"

"Its my charm, you know you love it"

"Right" I sarcastically smirked.

When I was finished with the glass case I went outside and sprayed the door, it was one big glass window basically. I cleaned it and moved on to the next window. It was getting dark about twilight and the street lamps were coming on.

How strange it was that they were allowing me to go outside after I had been captured by vampires. How strange it was to see that society itself was still functioning to an extent, like to the point where people still went out of their way for some over priced fancy cup of coffee at the Silver Sun cafe. A chuckle escaped my lips.

"Its so strange" I whispered to myself. "How they are allowing me to do this"

I finished the windows in the front then went to the side of the building. It was getting really dark almost to the point where I couldn't see the dust on the windows. I sprayed the chemical anyway and ran the rag over the glass, lucky to have the light from the cafe shining through the window, it was faint but light never the less.

Suddenly a wind blew past me. It was swift but gentle. Could be it? I shook my head calming my heart. Images from my dream flew through my mind. My breath began to speed up. Just the mere thought of his lips on my skin transfered my body into this madness that I was experiencing.

Being the curious being that I naturally am I stuck the rag in my back pocket and placed the spray bottle on the concrete ground, and began to walk in between the cafe and the building beside it, yes this was stupid to be walking in a dark ally, but of course my curiosity and my desire to see Godric was getting the best of me.

I walked slowly hearing my ankle boots crushing small rocks and dry fall leaves. I could hear movement, it was small. I didn't have any light, I had left my bag in the cafe on the counter and it had my phone, my new phone I just got today and hopefully I would not loose that since it was expensive.

"Is anyone back here" I shouted faintly. "Hello, I will not tell them you are back here if you are a vampire, but if you do try to harm me I have silver and I am not afraid to use it, so you best be on your way out of this place, you should know out of all the places in the city that this place is the lease safe for you guys"

The movement began to get louder. The sound of crushing rocks and leaves filled my ears, though I was not moving. I ready my fist in punching position, the fist that dawned the silver ring.

I saw a figure and advanced anyways, bringing my fist to the figure's face.

"Shit" The figure shouted. "We seriously need to stop meeting like this"

"Eric?" I questioned out of shock. "What the fuck are you doing here, leave now"

I commanded.

Eric walked closer to me and stopped a foot away from me.

"I was in the neighborhood"

"You were in the neighborhood, yeah a vampire near the Silver Sun cafe" I rolled my eyes and stepped back away from him. "Why are you really here"

"Like I said I was in the neighborhood"

"I'm not buying that, please leave I don't want to start trouble, in case you haven't noticed this is a place where members of The Silver Sun meet and we are actually having a meeting today, you need to leave"

"Awww so miss Kingsly cares about me, a vampire" His rich laughter filled the air.

"I didn't say that, I meant that I don't want to start a much non needed conflict with my friends and you. And why cause death?" I ran a hand through my hair, the wind blew it into my eyes. "Why are you here really? Does it have to do with me?"

"Yes and no"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Lets move away from the windows"

"Godric sent me, to see if you were okay, to watch you during the night hours, he is worried, though I myself don't doubt that you could take care of yourself" he placed his hand on his cheek that was healing quickly. "Also he wanted to see what The Silver Sun was up to"

"Tell Godric I don't need a fucking babysitter" I shouted furiously. "I can take of myself and not to worry about The Silver Sun, I have it under control"

I began to walk away from him, Eric the vampire child of Godrics.

"Miss Kingsly, as he is my maker I must follow orders"

"Well if he cares so much about me he can look after me his self and I don't mean that in a litteral sense"

"Then what do mean"

"Just go away, okay for you and me both leave before Zach sees us together"

"Zach? Thats can't be the Zach Carpenter who's brother was killed by vampire's recently in district 7, Godric has also sent a view of his nest to patrol this area out of that reason, for your benefit of course"

"Tell Godric to fuck off I am finished with him and everyone in his nest, including you and that bitch of yours, I am done with conflicts"

Okay it actually pained me to tell Eric to tell Godric to leave me a lone. It was for his on benefit not mine, clearly.

"Ouch, I will give him the message" his laugh filled the air again. "I will be sure to tell Pam how much you love her"

I heard foot steps.

"Viv you over there"

Eric with quick speed ran away, it was like he wasn't there before, like he was just wind.

"Zach yeah I am out here, I thought I saw a dog" LIE.

"I heard shouting" Zach began to walk over toward me.

"Me, I was shouting at the dog, but it was a dog just a raccoon, but it scurried out of this ally before you came"

"Interesing" he whispered. yeah interesting that you are actually buying this shit. "Well everyone is here including the Newlins"

"Well that is just great" I laughed. "So how big is Sarah's hair this time"

"Oh pretty big"

We walked back into the cafe and I sat the cleaning supplies on a table. Sara Newlin extended her arms out.

"Come here child of God let me surround you in love" Her face went into one of those irritating smiles that just made you want to shoot her.

He embrace was strange, I tried not to hit her insanely large hair, I wondered if she could smell the vampire on me...haha like she was some weird creature on her own.

"Hello Mrs. Newlin" I greeted cheerfully, in a fake sense of course. "Mr Newlin"

"Why hello there Vivian" Mr. Newlin greeted back. "We are just blessed to be here and for God to send you back to us, to your family and friends, now please tell us about the horrible way they treated you"

Everyone walked into the meeting room and sat at the table again, I beside Zach, Zach beside his father, his father beside his mother, and beside his mother sat Mrs Newlin and beside her sat Mr. Newlin.

"Tell us everything"

And I did, except the whole part about how think I have a crush on a vampire...


	13. Chapter 13

**Yahhhh so the story is coming along now...next chapter is going to be be good...really good...well I think so. This chapter just moves the story along. Its good...but not at good as the next chapter...**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVES AND ALERTSSSS!!!!!!**

**I LOVE THEM!  
**

"Vivan" Sara Newlin began to speak. "What we are going to do is call another conference with the press to let them know you are back home and are safe, it will have to be a soon as possible"

"Yes I agree we need to call another conference with the press, but It could be dangerous" I began to pick at my nails.

The meeting was still going on, I had finished talking about my experience being locked in room at a vampire nest and were now discussing about making another conference with the press.

"You will be safe" Zach's father spoke. "I and the rest of the Silver Sun will make sure of it"

"Along with The Fellowship of the sun, you will be safe as ever" Mr. Newlin spoke.

"I am actually not that worried about the vampires, I am more worried about our kind"

"Honey what for? Asked Sara shaking her head slightly. Her hair was stiff from hair spray. I wondered how much hair spray she had actually used before she arrived here or better yet how many cans she goes through in a week.

"I know that vampires are not going to try anything this time, but who knows what if humans try something, I know that everyone is angry at me"

"No, honey, they are not, they are thankful that you told them how to protect themselves" Her accent was getting on my nerves.

"But all the conflict I have started, all the violence, the death" I felt my eyes dampen.

"Don't worry about it, once you are on that stage you no one will be able to step near you"

Sitting on my bed I was contemplating whether I should attempt to sleep. I know I would be able to sleep, but I really didn't want to dream about Godric in that way, well It was awkward it was like I was using him or his body. Though its a dream and yes you don't have control over your mind while you sleep. I was still fully dressed in my jeans and striped top. I wanted to change out of my clothes and at the same time I didn't want to move or look at my bed fearing that some how he would be behind me laying on my bed so casual and ready for intimacies of all sorts

I did it, I stood up, a quick look out the window wouldn't hurt, It would get things off my mind. The window was cold and damp, covered in condensation, it was cold out and it was raining once again. I drew a smiley face on the window then opened it.

Thick fog hung in every corner of the neighborhood, being sticky and lingering, blocking off and blurring the light of the street lamps. I leaned my head out and inhaled the damp air and breathed out. I really wanted to scream loudly. I was so confused.

"You want to scream I know you do" I heard a cocky deep voice.

I squinted my eyes trying to see who was out there. The figure walked through the fog and stopped in front of my window. Eric.

"Didn't I tell you to leave" I hissed at him. I began to close the window.

"Don't close the window" He sounded serious. "Like I said I have orders to follow"

"And I told you to fuck off" I leaned down and quietly shouted to him.

"I know you want to see him" he cooed turning his lips into a smirk of a smile.

I leaned out of the window and quickly, but quietly walked to the front door and unlocked it, my mother a sleep in her room, I have stated that she sleeps like a rock, not hearing much. I jogged over toward Eric.

"I do not" I lied. "Leave, please"

"If you didn't want to see him you would have stayed inside your warm house" he began to laugh again.

"Stop your stupid laughing please" I glared at him and placed my hands on my hips. "Are you mad, you do know that there are crazy people living in this neighborhood and that the silver sun is probably watching this place as well"

My eyes looked around to make sure no one was out of their house witnessing my speaking to a vampire.

"Does it look like I care"

"Apparently you don't, but I have to sleep I have a conference tomorrow with the press"

"Conference with the press" Eric lifted his left eye brow and smiled again. "Interesting"

"Don't show up please, for your sake please don't especially Godric"

"are you afraid that both of us can not take care of ourselves"

"yes, Godric would not kill, killing himself in the process and you being his vampire child would follow his orders to not kill"

"Vampire child"

"Thats what you are"

"I am no child" with that he was gone.

"And don't come back" I shouted. I covered my mouth instantly after shouting hoping to God that no one heard it.

"Hello everyone"I cleared my throat. Here I was standing on stage behind a podium, though there was no prepared speech to look upon and read, so the podium was just for looks I assumed and just to carry the emblem of the Silver Sun plastered upon it. "I am back, safe and alive"

I heard the crowd cheer and clap. I cleared my throat again in being nervous.

"There is no need to clap or cheer, this is a serious matter, I have been gone, captured and held in a vampire nest against my will, but later was set free"

All mouths went silent. Then suddenly I was not so nervous anymore.

"Though I was captured and held in one place against my will I was not harmed in anyway, no they were very gentle creatures making sure I was alright, but it does not make the rest of them any better, vampires still kill, still hurt, still cause pain, cause me pain"

My liquid lined lidded eyes looked out into the crowd. The audience's eyes were locked on me. I inhaled deeply. It was dark once again, I never understood why conferences were held at night, it made absolutely no sense. I rubbed at my silver ring for luck and for guidance, for strength. From what a ring?

"But you all, citizens of America and around the world, though I have given you the information to keep your selves safe, it does not mean you have the right to kill those vampires that walk past you on the street or in the grocery store, the information was to protect your selfs from attacks and to prevent attacks"

I saw reporters starting their stories, talking about the conference giving feed backs and opinions on my words.

"We should end this rioting, this violence, none of this will help our situations"

"But they had to have hurt you they are all creatures of death" a member of audience shouted.

"yes creatures of death, but am I dead or hurt no, me a member of the Silver Sun, they should have killed me for what I did to them, but they didn't. Thats all I am done"

"What are you doing Viv" Shouted Zach. "You are going against everything we stand for, they must have brain washed you, just by being back two days I can tell you have changed"

I walked over toward Zach and stood in front of him. Tears threatening my vision. My best friend was hating me, I could see it in his eyes, he wanted to kill me or something much worse.

"I have not changed for the bad, I just know that not all vampires are bad, but I am still up for killing all of the bad ones, I am still all for that and they are too, the vampires, they want all the ones that kill to be killed as well."

I threw my hands up in the air.

"Its because of him isn't it"

"There you go again with Him, it has nothing to do with him"

At that moment a strong wind blew past us. I noticed Sara was on her way to speak with me, her lips purse and eyes in a terrible squint, shoes clicking on the hard wood floor of the outdoor stage.

I ran off the stage, yes ran. The crowd was going insane. I kicked my shoes off and ran to my car and set off to where ever. I was confused.

"Yes vampires are bad, they kill, they need blood, but they all don't kill" I was speaking to myself, trying to calm my heart to ease the huge amount of pain I had caused myself. Checking my mirrors I saw that Zach's Camaro was behind me, I saw his eyes he was angry.

Parking the car on the side of the road I got out. I jumped to the sound of Zach's car door slam, he had left his car running. I turned to face him, his eyes were out to kill he held my gaze for a minute than his eyes soften out of their glair.

"Viv" His words were warm. "What are you doing?"

He walked over to my car and leaned against it.

"I mean Viv do you know what you just did, so many people are angry at you, upset"

"But why" I shouted. "I said nothing to harm anyone I spoke what was I thought right and you know what I said is right as much as you want to refuse to believe so, you know it is" I leaned against my car beside him.

"It isn't right, none of it is, the words you speak of are madness" Zach lifted his eyes to the sky, I couldn't help but stare at his strong jaw line. The he faced me. "It isn't, I can't think of it as right, my brother died for what he believed in and I will too if I have to"

"Zach, you don't have to die, times are changing and with the synthetic blood drink True blood, Vampires don't even have to kill or drink human blood to survive" I stood up from my car. "And Vampires have human companions, I witnessed it all when I was captured by the vampires"

He looked away from me.

"They could have killed me if they wanted to, but they didn't"

"That doesn't change anything"

"It changes everything"

"Remember Vivian, vampires killed your father" why did he have to bring that up. He was being so hateful.

"Stop it"

"Viv they devoured your father before your own eyes"

"Stop it" I began to cover my ears.

He grabbed my wrist and held them at my sides firmly.

"They killed him in front of you, every vampire has the power to do that, to be a beast, to kill"

Why did he have to do this to me. Letting go of my wrists he wrapped his arms around me. I didn't move.

"Why did you say those things, make me think about it?"

"To remind you why you are apart of this group"

]


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey readers,**

**so get this you may or may not like this chapter and this isn't that chapter I was talking about in the my last author's note, this is a chapter that helps set up the next chapter...which should be really good or not, thats up to you.**

**sorry for taking a while to update...I was busy and this chapter took a while for me to write.**

**well enjoy...if you want to know what zach looks like there is a link on my profile...**

**AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, FAVORITING  
**

They didn't kick me out, the members of the Silver Sun, no they kept me in and held closer than ever. All they did was try to convince me that Vampires were the bad guys. The bad guys who had no soul and could live forever, the "devil's personal army" that would turn the world into more of a hell than it actually was. But every time they tried to convince me that vampires were bad creatures I seemed to come up with a reason that they were good creatures. It was a complete contrast of how I used to be, a complete contrast.

what is the date you ask? well its been a month since my last conference with the world and I am not going to lie, my life has not really changed, no everything is the same, really it is, I go to class, eat at the Silver Sun cafe and still go to meetings. I must have struck a nerve though. Nan Flannagan actually mentioned me on television once, its true I have it recored. She applauded me for some reason, she described it as if I was a born again Christian, but was not, she said it was like I opened my eyes to reality and saw the truth. This just made the Silver Sun keep me even closer.

Zach was always with me. Reminding me. Even though I told him I wanted nothing to do with the vampires anymore...I just wanted to exterminate the bad ones. I wanted to feel their blood running down my arms, I wanted to rub it on my face, to feel the power, to feel that the human race was not some weakling. I am not crazy, really I am not, just angry.

Sitting in my English class listening to my professor lecture about how to write the perfect conclusion paragraph for a persuasive essay I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I fished it out and clicked open the text message it was Zach.

"We found a nest, it is said that Ronney McClurr lives there, meet me at the cafe at 3 am"

Okay so now the Silver sun was in action, I guess you could say we are now the Buffys of our time. So I guess my life has changed a lot...but get this I only kill the vampires that murder the innocent, the ones who leave their trail, the ones that make themselves apparent and are on Nan Flannagons bad list. Wait Nan flannagon has a bad list? Hell yeah she does she has her own show on new stations where she warns the public of deranged vampires. Though I do not like her, The Silver Sun loves it when she rats her own kind out.

Texting back I sent "Okay, I will have to sneak by mom, but I will make it"

I drove quietly out of my drive way and made my way to the cafe. Zach was standing outside wearing a black hoody, dark jeans, fingerless gloves on his hands and a beanie to cover his platinum hair. I parked my car and got out pulling my faux leather jacker closer toward me. It was chilly out, so I also were dark skinny jeans and knee hight flat black boots, beret on my head to keep my ears warm.

"Did you bring the goods" laughed the dark haired boy beside Zach.

"Would I not Andrew" I asked with a lifted brow. I felt the adrenaline begin to pump through my veins. I was ready to kill this bastard, this Vampire Ronny McClurr.

"Just making sure" I threw the bag down on the ground. Zach bent down and unzipped the black bag. Pulling out an object he smiled.

"Pure silver"

"The finest" I smiled. "You did bring the gasoline and a lighter right just in case"

"Yes" Zach pulled out his lighter engraved on it was a skull then a pack of cigarettes, lit a cigarette then looked at me with a devilish smile. "Ready?"

"And here I was thinking you had quit last year" I frowned. "But yeah I am ready"

"I did, come on lets go, we are taking my car, Viv you ride shot gone" Zach took a quick puff and threw his cigarette on the ground, in a puddle. "Lets go"

I loved riding in Zach's fancy Camaro, it was a beaut and I was totally jealous of it. It was damn sexy, his car! I wanted one! The Camaro was my favorite car...Mustangs were nothing against this car. I honestly only think he bought it because it was my favorite car.

The ride was long and quiet except for the loud music, drums and electric guitar. We would be in the car for a while getting to our destination at 5 in the morning which was a good thing. We were here,Zach parked the car about a mile away from where he said the nest was, would they still be up...doubt it.

So who is this vampire Ronny and why do we want to kill him? Well he has been on Nan's bad list for a while and no one has been able to track him down until now. He has kill 100 people in the past decade and everyone has been trying to kill him. Including the vampires...no lie.

All of us got out. Andrew was caring the bag on his shoulders. Zach reached in his pocket and pulled his pack of cigarettes out again. I made a huffing sound. Why did he need to start smoking again.

Zach had parked his car in the woods, a forrest, it was dark, but you could tell that the sun would start coming out soon and that it would be daylight and we would be safe.

"Where are we going" Ask Andrew walking over toward Zach and I.

"Well the nest is in the woods, in this cabin, its down this trail that is up ahead"

"Zach how did you find this nest?" I asked tilting my head and squinting my eyes.

"The Silver Sun found it"

"Right"

"don't ask questions okay, lets just go and kill this bastard" Zach began to walk away from and into the dark distance, his figure seemed to disappear. I could only hear the crunch of his converse on the dirt road.

"Zach where are you" I shouted.

Andrew began to walk into the distance as well.

"Andrew don't go"

"Chill Viv" Zach shouted. He flipped his lighter on. The faint glow of the fire made his body appear. I jogged over toward him.

"Zach stop being an ass" I shouted. "I can not see a damn thing, too bad the moon is about to be gone, I can't see you or Andrew"

Something latched onto my hand gripping. I yelped loudly.

"Relax Viv its me" Zach Cooed, trying to calm me.

"You could have told me"

"And miss your reaction"

The cabin was dark and boarded up. Trees loomed over decade and damp and vegetation grew out of cracks.

"Is this the place"

"Yes"

I heard Andrew sling the bag unto the ground.

"What we need to do is to get him to come out, I don't want to risk catching the forrest on fire and honestly I don't want anyone finding out we were her" Zach was whispering.

I bent down and unzipped the bag, inside was more than silver, inside was a treasure chest of goodies, like a gun with silver bullets, cross bows and arrows with silver points, silver chains, and of course Silver spikes. I grabbed the cross bow, since I was the only one who knew how to use it, odd I know, but camp back in the day taught me how to use it.

"Zach you can have a gun and here Andrew silver chains"

"Why does he get the gun" Whined Andrew.

"Andrew are you serious?" I questioned. "Chill"

"Ugh" he sighed.

"Lets do this" Zach finished.

What we did next was probably one of the most annoying things you could do to a vampire, and that was wake him or piss him off right before he was going to rest. Especially if the sun was about to come out. We kicked the side of the house, threw rocks, shouted.

"We know you are in their you bastard" Zach shouted throwing a huge rock at the side of the house.

Instantly the vampire ran out, he looked pissed fangs out and hissing. He looked young, in his 20s. Long brown hair and black clothing, sleeping clothing I presumed. He balled his hands into a fist. Zach's gun went off, I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them the vampire was gone, but where? The sound of whimpering entered my ears. I turned to see the vampire had Andrew by the neck.

"Let him go" I shouted, reading my crossbow, threatening to shoot him with an arrow. "Now"

"I rather not Miss Kingsly" He hissed, with quick speed his fangs went into Andrews neck. After a gulp he dropped him. "Not bad" he laughed.

He knew who I was. I was shocked, my eyes went wide, but I bet all the vampires knew who I was.

Andrews brought his hand to his throat and shot off the ground looked at me with apologetic eyes and ran off into the woods.

"Andrew you pansy" Zach shouted from behind me.

Ronny began to walk toward me, I slowly walked back every step he took. My fingers were beginning to get trigger happy. They were tapping on the trigger like it was on fire.

"Now why do you keep backing away from me?" His lips formed into a wicked grin, fangs dripping with Andrew's blood. "Oh come on now lets be friends"

I looked away he was trying to glamour me. MY eyes looked away, but the cross bow was still pointed toward the vampire.

"Oh you know, I can't be friends with vampires" my voice was cool.

Extending his arm out Ronny stole my cross bow out of my hands and with a strong force slammed it into the side of his cabin.

"Thats not was I have heard" an evil laugh escaped his mouth.

"Right" I was being sarcastic. His hands came quick, gripping my shoulders he thew me up into the air. Yes up into the air, my body fail against his cabin and then to the ground, landing on my right arm most likely shattering it. And thats when I heard Zach's gun go off. I forced myself up, keeping all of my tears in, something wet was trickling down my left cheek. Bringing my left hand up, the hand that was on my only usable arm, i wiped my cheek and brought the substance to eye view, it was blood, I had a gash.

I still needed to help, if Zach and I moved quickly we would be able to kill the bastard! Andrews chains were on the ground in a pile about four feet away from me, I needed Andrews chains, they were going to come in handy. I slowly but quickly snatched the chains on the ground and went back to the side of the house. I was waiting for the right time, which would come fast, because Zach was doing a great job in distracting him.

A faint glow of daylight was in the sky, the early morning sun was creeping out. This gave us an even bigger advantage.

Zach shot off his gun again making Ronny move closer toward me, thats when I did, I managed to lasso the silver chains around him. I knew the chains came in contact with the vampire because the he was hissing up a storm.

"Now Zach, shoot him in the legs"

Zach's gun went off twice, firing silver into each of the vampires legs.

"Zach we will let the sun take care of him" I looked up into the sky, the sun was slowly lighting up the sky and Ronny's skin was already slightly smoking.

"Finally you will die" I heard Zach spit, he fired off his gun again into the vampire's chest. then threw the gun on the ground.

before the sun was up completely I bent down and retrieved the gun then shot the vampire in the head. It felt good, too good.

"That was too easy" I shouted.

"Damn Viv, what the hell?" Zach laughed.

"Hey he is dead that is all it matters"

Once all of the adrenaline was pump out of my system the pain set off.

"Zach I need to go to the hospital I think I either dislocated my shoulder or broke something"

I had dislocated my shoulder and it was broken in three parts. Yeah I was in pain and in a lot of trouble since my mother had to come to the hospital to sign for everything. After going through the pain of getting my shoulder back in place and having the bone in my arm reseted I felt like I had been punished enough and apparently so did my mother. I don't know if it was the fact that Zach and I killed a vampire or that she thought i had been through enough these past two months. But boy did it feel great to kill that sun of a bitch!

On the ride home I was totally drugged up and loopy, maybe it was the lack of sleep who knows, but I past out in my mother's car and she had to get Zach to take me up stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning a lot happens in this chapter so it might make sense to reread it once I post the next chapter. Its just a suggestion you don't have to if you don't want to. I think you will hate and love this chapter...you will get angry. but you will love and smile...haha hopefully. **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS and so forth!**

It was a total bitch waking up in the morning or evening, whatever, it was late and it sure as hell wasn't pleasant. Turning the lamp on, that sat atop my night stand my mouth began to feel dry, I needed water and pain meds. I wanted to be high off the drugs knocked out by pain killers because it was the only thing in the world that would make me not feel. I remember coming home from the hospital yesterday morning not feeling anything, not thinking about my father's death, the one thing that basically kept me up at night. I needed those pills.

Stepping off the bed was unreal, my head was spinning, the veins in my temples throbbing, my throat sore, I felt dead, as close to being dead as I could get. I felt worse than when I woke up the second day at being in Godric's nest. I guess it was because I really have fucked up my body this time, you know the whole damn part about that stupid vampire throwing me against his house and me falling on my arm. Yeah about me dislocating my arm from its shoulder socket...fun stuff yo.

The house was lit, my mom was up, I heard the television on in the living room. I slowly, but wobbly made my way down stairs.

"Mom" I shouted. "Mom I need pain killers, Mom can you hear me"

I padded to the living room, my socked feet tempting to slide on the hard wood floor. When I made it to to the living room something didn't seem right, crept over to the couch, my mother was laying there covered up with a dark blanket. I touched her softly with my left hand, she didn't move, then I shoved her harder, she still didn't move.

"Mom wake up" I shouted. nothing she didn't move. "Mom"

Finally I uncovered here. She was covered in blood from the chest down.

"No" I cried loudly. "No!"

I checked for a pulse. Nothing.

My mother dead. By whom? Vampire? Human? why?

I wanted to die, I was sick of all of this shit, I was now an orphan. I was a lone. I had nothing.

I ran to the phone and called Zach.

"Zach, she is dead" I was crying loudly, I couldn't breath, I could stand I fail back and everything went blank.

"Vivian" I heard a soft voice. "Vivian honey you need to wake up"

I moved slightly, I didn't feel to hot at the moment. Actually I had forgotten what had happened to me in the past couple of days and it all came back to me when I tried to push myself up with both of my arms.

Fucking stupid mistake.

"Ouch" I began to cry. I was helpless. I was in pain and my mother was gone, I was a lone, I was tired and needed sleep, I needed some heavy duty drugs, I needed to die that is what I needed. Or what I needed was to get my revenge.

"Honey" there was the soft voice again. I slightly opened my eyes. "Vivian, the police are here to ask you some questions, I want you to get this over with so you can get some rest, I know you are in a lot of pain both mentally and physically"

"I don't know anything" I mumbled. "I just walked in there and saw she was a sleep and I needed to wake her to get my pain killers because I didn't know where they were, and she just wouldn't wake up" I felt my breathing get heavier and quicker, then shorter. I couldn't breath. I needed something, someone.

"Vivian calm down, just breath" It was zach, I opened my eyes wider noticing I was in his room. Zach sat down beside me. "Vivian breath you need to calm down"

"Okay guys go away she needs to sleep" It was Zach's mother Marcy speaking to the police. "She knows nothing, you heard her speak now leave"

Everyone left except Zach, he laid there beside me holding my left hand, I wanted to cry I truly did, but I was so tired and in physical pain I just wanted it to all go away.

Godric. He came to my mind right before I closed my eyes and thats when my pain began to subside. I began to fall a sleep.

one week later...

So my mother's funeral was last tuesday the sooner the better honestly.

There I was standing, the rectangular hole before me, inside was the casket, inside the casket was my mother. I couldn't help but keep my eyes on the hole and what was in it. No tears fell from my eyes, I stood still, so still, all that was moving was my hair from the wind and the people beside me. Why wasn't I crying?

You could that this all seems to be in shock, yes I was in shock, but not completely. You could also argue that the pain killers that are flowing through my veins are causing some strange side effect, but no, no to all of the above. Anger, it was all because of anger and because of all the shit I was going through, I wanted to kill. I wanted to kill every vampire bastard out there, though there was no physical evidence that a vampire killed my mother. In fact there was not evidence at all.

Why didn't they kill me? Wasn't I the one who brought on all of this? The one who told the world their secret. But how could this all be my fault...it wasn't. But I still had to ask...why didn't they kill me and how did I not hear it all? Oh right I was on so many pain killers.

Present...

It was a dark windy night, I was standing outside of the Silver Sun cafe, leaning against the glass door, enjoying the moon light, I was living here at the Silver Sun Cafe. It was the safest place I could go or be. My home, well a place I didn't want to be. I was was just going to stay here for a little while, once my room was ready at the Carpenter's I would move in with them, but for now I wanted to be a lone. Like truly be alone. The funny thing is, is that the Carpenter family trusted me to be here all by myself, it was as if they thought I was stupid, stupid in a sense that I wouldn't wonder around the place, that I wouldn't go exploring.

Back when I was had first joined the Silver Sun I had heard they had a some sort of dungeon in this place, that it was made of silver, pure silver, silver bars and cage roof. I wanted to see it. I know what you are thinking, why such a random thought at a sad time like this? I really don't know I just wanted to think about something else other than my father's and mother's death.

Quickly I walked back into the cafe, I had also promised them since they were going to let me stay here that I would clean the place up for free, with my left arm of course, so they gave me the set of keys to the whole place, they were too lazy to detach the one key I needed from the whole set to give me, so I had the keys to every room. Including the basement! You can imagine the look I have on my face right now....you would think I was related to the devil...hahah.

I walked to the cleaning closet, unlocked it as fast as I could with my left hand and reached in and grabbed a spray bottle of cleaning chemicals than a rag. I shoved the rag in my pocket. Then I locked the closet back. After placing the chemicals on one of the cafe tables I went to the stereo they had and put in a CD, just something loud and obnoxious that I could sing and scream too when I felt like screaming. Cleaning was not my thing, but I was bored and didn't feel like sleeping yet, I wasn't allowed to go to class for another 3 weeks, doctors orders, in fact I wasn't even suppose to up walking around let alone cleaning.

Once I began to feel bored of cleaning the idea to explore the basement came back to mind, I small evil laugh escaped my lips. Either I was enjoying this way too much or it was the drugs I was on. Walking down the hallway toward the basement I fought the urge to turn back.

"Vivian grow a pair and do it" I told myself. "You will never get this chance again"

slowly walked toward the basement door. It was dark and quite. I realized I didn't want to be a lone, I shouldn't go down there. It might make me hate the silver sun even more.

"Just fucking do it" I told myself. "Why am I talking to myself? Stupid pain killers"

Raising my left hand I finally got the guts to unlock the door. I wiggled the key in the lock for about 10 minutes and then it finally unlocked. Slowly I opened the door, it was dark down there, darker than it was in the hallway much darker. A chill went down my spine making my right shoulder throb in its sling. But something felt right as well. Like I was suppose to go into the basement.

I brought my left hand up and felt for the light switch, then turn the light on. The stairs were steep and the walls were covered in a gross wall paper of yellow suns. Getting the courage I slowly started to walk down the steps, getting half way to the basement I heard a shuffle a movement of some sort. I paused to listen. Should I go on?

I went on I had to see what was down here. Before I stepped of the last step I felt for the light switch and turned the light on. I heard movement again. My heart began to pound and my body began to heat up out of being scared. My shoulder and arm began to throb painfully.

I stepped off and began walking into the basement. It was full of cages, silver cages, they were big though, big enough to be small rooms. There were many of them. I began to walk toward the movement. It was getting louder and louder every step I took.

Then I saw it, my breath hitched at my throat. He was here, chained up, and blind folded. Silver burning into his skin. He was sitting down on the concrete floor, topless, I could he had more tattoos, the heavy silver around his wrists and ankles. He wanted or tried to escape the silver would slice through his skin.

"Godric" I shouted. His head moved to my voice. My whole body was shaking. How could they do this, the silver sun? Shakily I brought the set of keys up to the lock of the cage, there were so many keys, what if the key was not on it? it had to be. I began to pray, yes pray that the was on there, I don't pray often, because I feel as if God hates me, but I hoped that he would answer this prayer. Interestingly enough he did.

"Godric I am going to get you out of here" I spoke again. "I just unlocked the cage door and I am stepping in so don't freak out"

I slowly walked over to him, he extended his fangs.

"Godric its me Vivian" I whispered.

He still didn't speak. Lowering my left hand to his face I quickly took the blind fold off of him.

Locking eyes with me his fangs slid back into his gums.

"Vivian" His eyes went calm.

"I am going to get you out of here, how did you get in here anyways"

"You can't" he ordered. "I couldn't fight back"

"Now why the hell not?" I shouted, It was as if I had forgotten how Godric was. Always trying to make himself superior and what not. "I don't care what you have to say Godric, you helped me when I was vulnerable and now I am going to help you since you need it clearly"

He didn't respond. I sat down looking at my set of keys again.

"How did you get access to the keys?" He asked. lifting his droopy head up to me my eyes.

"They gave them to me, I am staying here at the cafe for now"

"For what reason?"

"A lot has happened since the last time I have spoken to you, to Eric as well"

"Eric was to keep you safe, though I did received the message you told him" He looked sad. "What happened to your right arm"

I crawled over toward his ankles, he was wearing black draw string pants. The black of the fabric made his skin look even more like porcelain. I brought the keys to the lock sticking each one in until some how I managed to unlock the chains. Slowly I took them off of his ankles and threw them out of the cage. The chains had left his skin bleeding and red, his skin looked like it had melted. Not going to lie it was gross, but I kept my composure. Next I went to his wrists. His hands were beautiful, a many trait I like in a guy. His skin was so smooth and soft, I lifted my lifted my left hand up and unlocked the chains and threw them to the side.

"Your skin is not healing" I frowned.

"Its because I have not fed on real human blood in so long, it will heal soon, but not as fast as a vampire who feeds off humans." He stood up quickly and gracefully. "You did not answer my question, what happened to your arm and shoulder"

"Vampire. Don't worry I killed him"

His eyes perked up, but not in a good way.

"Don't worry he was on Nan's bad list anyways, I think I will be getting more praises than death threats, though really that didn't I woke up the next day and my mother was dead on the couch"

"Vivian, I am dearly sorry"

"Oh please don't worry, my life is already fucked so why not add another death"

They began to fall now. Tears, I hadn't really cried about my situation, but now they were coming down full force.

"No" I told myself. "Not now"

I fell to the floor.

"Time will heal all things" Godric extended out his hand and lifted my chin up, so my eyes met his gaze. "Let me heal your body please"

"No" I felt my face turn red with heat. "No I dont need.."

"Please let me, please for your benefit not mine of course"

"You are in just as bad of shape, you need your blood, I can't, I wont" I shouted.

"Vivian, it pains me to see you hurt, I have seen too many bruises and cuts upon your beautiful body, this is worse than all, this state you are in, emotionally and physically"

My heart began to pound loudly and images from my dream came to mind. I turned my face away from him. I couldn't believe his words, this creature could not care for me...could not want to be around me, but here he was, before me.

"I can't, it goes against so much"

Godric's fangs began to extend out, frighten I began to crawl away from him. He walked back up to me then bit into his wrist. I could hear the rip of his skin.

"Drink" he ordered.

"No" I cried. "No, Godric get away from me"

"Vivian please" I looked over toward him, if I wasn't mistaken, blood tears were forming in his eyes. But why? They couldn't be from me. He placed his wrist in front of my face, blood grazed my lips. I licked my lips instantly, it was involuntarily, once the blood hit my toung I began to feel a little bit better. Instantly I grabbed his wrist with my left hand and latched my lips around his wrist. I began to suck greedily. With every swallow it began to make sense, life. My body began to feel tingly, the pain in my arm began to fade away. I dared not to look up at Godric, I felt weak, helpless, me a human needing his life liquid to heal.

I wondered if he could feel me now, if by me drinking his blood if it would effect me or him in some way.

I unlatched my lips from his smooth wrist. My arm was healed I could feel that it was, but I would need to get this cast off.

"Thank you" I breathed. I felt my body fall to the ground, tears were still coming down.

"Its not bad" Godric sat down before me. "Things are not bad as they seem"

He some how tore the cast away from my arm and pulled the sling from my shoulder gently.

I felt my body being picked up. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could sense that he needed blood, human blood, not true blood.

"We will leave, I am taking you back to my nest"


	16. Chapter 16

**Another Update for you guy...don't know when I will get to update again...(reread the last chapter if you need to). I think you all will like this chapter...I enjoyed writing it.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS AND FAVORING! **

**EDITED, sorry there were so many mistakes. I was up late and wanted to post an update badly.  
**

"Please come with me back to my nest" He seemed to be begging, maybe he was just delusional.

I was in his arms, it wasn't as if I had a say so or anything I just really wanted to rest.

"I need to make sure everything is all locked and that it doesn't look like I set you free"

"Or you could just leave everything unlock to make it look like I kidnapped you" I turned to face him, he had a childish grin plastered on his face. I just looked at him with a lifted brow.

"I don't want to cause much trouble between the two groups"

"I understand"

I turned back around and wrapped my arms around his neck. His skin felt so nice against mine. I was burning up and he was cool, it was just right.

"Thank you" I whispered. I felt his grip around me loosen. "Just please take me away from here, I want to leave"

He sat me down and walked out of the cage.

"Do you have a top you could wear?" I asked picking up the keys from off the ground then joining him outside the silver cage.

"I did" He looked at the ground. "But it was torn from my chest and taken away from me"

"Oh" I locked the cage back. It felt so nice to be able to use both of my hands now, not that my arm was broken long or anything. " I swear I had nothing to do with this"

"I know, I figured the whole matter about how you didn't want to see me again left you out as a suspect"

"Godric about that"

"Don't worry about it"

"Seriously it was for your own good"

He began to walk up the stairs, I trailed behind him after I turned the light of.

"I never noticed how many tattoos you had, they are quite fascinating, they look tribal, but for some reason you look European, maybe its just the fact that you are vampire and your skin is so pale"

"I rather not speak about them, they are from my past" his tone was not pleasant. "I was a different man back then"

Man...certainly not a boy.

"Isabel mentioned something about your past though" Godric kept walking up the steps then turned left toward the hallway. "that you are trying to make amends with it, by being kind to humans, well she didn't exactly say that"

I walked out of the stairwell and closed the door locking it behind me. It was quiet. I heard no movement, no walking, meaning Godric was no where to be found. He didn't just leave me here did he?

"Godric" I began to walk out of the hallway toward the lit cafe. "Godric If I said something to you that made you angry, I am sorry, don't go please"

I turned all the light off to the cafe and then walked outside. I locked the door. It had gotten cooler, I wrapped my arms around my body.

"Godric"

With in seconds he appeared before me.

"What Isabel told you was true, but I want to help your kind, I want to end this foolish conflict" The Street lamps made his skin appear to be glowing. His eye brows lifted. "What most of my kind forget about is that they once were humans. In my past I forgot, I forgot that I once was vulnerable just like yourself"

His fingers grazed my cheek.

"I don't like being called vulnerable" I frowned.

"I didn't mean it like that" He dropped his fingers from my skin. "I meant my kind has forgotten what it was like to be able to die, to only have a bit of time, not eternity. That I took advantage of some much, I killed and feasted on thousands of people, innocent people"

My body began to shake, blood pumping through my veins quickly. I knew he used to kill, but it now just really hit me.

"Vivian please don't be frighten" He whispered walking up closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me then lifted me off the ground. "I didn't want to speak of my past, but I proceeded to anyways,I call it my past for a reason, because it is all in the past, I would not kill unless I really had to"

I wrapped my arms around his neck. With in minutes were back at the building I hadn't seen in weeks. His nest. His grip loosen then he placed me on the ground.

"Come" He held out his hand then opened door.

Immediately we were greeted by Eric. He bowed his head toward Godric then nodded his head toward me. A look of relief seemed to wash over him.

"Godric we were so worried" Eric began. "you have been gone for so long"

"Only a month" Godric chuckled. "A month is nothing for us"

I saw Eric frown then stand up straight. "Did they feed you,I will arrange a bottle of true blood to be sent to your room"

"I am not hungry" he had to be lying. "Eric thanks to Vivian I am free"

"She was the reason you were put down there" Eric growled.

What? I sucked in a lot of air.

"What? I had nothing to do with it, remember I told you all to stay away, why would I lock him up" I asked shouting at Eric, the nerve of this guy. "No the right question is, how the hell could I?"

"I know Godric wouldn't fight you, he wouldn't harm you in anyway and honestly I know you have the power to do it"

Me have the power? Ha this guy was great really. But at least he thought I had strength and wasn't some weakling that needed caring.

"Eric it was my fault" Godric's tone wasn't pleasant. He walked up to Eric, back facing me "I went and checked on Vivian myself, I needed to see that she was okay, that's when they saw me and chained me up, of course I could have killed everyone of them, but I didn't, I rather not make our kind look more like a best than needed"

"You came to check on me" just maybe he cared about me. "I told Eric for you not to, I didn't even need him checking up on me, obviously I can handle myself"

"Yes I did" He turned his head to the direction of my voice. "Killing a vampire doesn't mean you can handle everything"

There he went again.

"I am not this weak creature" I shouted. "Why am I even here, I set you free now you are back, I shouldn't be here"

"Vivian I am sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt, or more hurt than you have been before"

"Don't worry about me" I inhaled deep then looked to the floor, thoughts of leaving began threatening my mind.

"That's just it, I can not stop worrying about you" I looked at Eric, his eyes were opened wide in shock, he seemed almost hurt. "It makes no sense, that I a 2000 year old vampire can not stop worrying about you an 18 year old child"

Child.

Godric appeared in front of me with in seconds.

"It makes no sense" he Whispered placing a hand on my left cheek. "But you are my treasure, the one thing I want to keep away from all things harmful"

I did what any normal marysue type of girl would have done, I fainted, but I am not some marysue type of girl, but from all the shit that had been going on in this thing I called life, well what Godric said topped it all off, it made me faint.

"Huh" I inhaled jumping up, waking up, my eyes opened. I was in a room, a room that was equally dark, yet had this feeling of light, of good, of calming. I had never seen this room before. The walls were a dark color, almost maroon, all sorts of Artifacts cluttered the wall, from paintings to what seemed to be masks and sculptures and photographs. Plants and sculptures filled the corners.

Where was I? They could have just placed me in the room I once vacated. What was I wearing? A tank top was that it? I felt as if I was wearing little clothing until I lowered my hands beneath the covers and felt that I was wearing shorts. How did I get changed?

Panic arose from with in me, suddenly the weight of now being an orphan began to bare down upon me, my face began to grow hot with new found tears. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my elbows upon them and began to cry, a deep cry.

Movement to my right, I ignored it until a cool smooth hand settled upon my shoulder.

"Vivian" a voice whispered. "Lay back, let me comfort you"

I turned my head slightly to the voice to see Godric was laying beneath the covers as well. I began to feel ugly, I must look terrible, red hair astray with a red teared stained, sweaty face. I could feel the tank top I was wearing sticking to my back and chest. And how strange was it to be sharing a bed with Godric, he was an almost stranger.

Godric's cool skin snaked around my overheated skin. It felt so nice. His arms around my back, I wrapped mine around his back and began to cry in the crook of his neck.

"Vivian I am sorry, I am here and I will get to the bottom of this"

The scent of his skin filled my senses and I began to calm down, tears slowly still falling, but not as bad as before. He smelled delicious, he smelled of fresh air and tree bark, woodsy, made visions of when I was younger flood into my mind. Images of my father and I hiking in out favorite forest area.

"Godric" I whispered. "I don't understand something"

His fingers began to trail down my spine, creating goose flesh to rise then fall.

"Don't understand what" He whispered into my skin.

"This feeling I have toward you, I don't hate you, but I don't know what it is"

He laughed. His hands went to the top of shoulders and adjusted my body so he could look into my eyes.

"I would not be able to identify the feeling you are feeling"

For some odd reason tears began to fall down faster and stronger. Godric laid me down on the bed. The hovered over me. I looked up at him frowning with confusion. He leaned down and kissed my right cheek then kissed my left cheek, kissing my tears I suppose. His lips trailed down to my jaw line kissing slower and slower. Should I stop him? Would my dream come true? Next I felt his lips on my throat. I gasped.

"Don't worry" He whispered into my neck. "I would never bite you, unless you willed it"

"Godric" I whispered. "Will you kiss me"

His lips left my throat and I felt his weight leave my body. He sat up on the bed. His back was toward me.

What had I said that was wrong.

"Vivain" He sounded pain.

I sat up then turned my back to him. This was awkward, how strange was it that I asked him to kiss me, I a girl who has never felt this was or has ever been touched like the way he was touching me. A girl who has never been kissed. Why did I want to kiss him?

"I'm sorry" I whispered. Tears of being vulnerable began to fall. Curse you tears. "I'm sorry I created this awkward situation its just that.."

I couldn't finish my statement, for Godric appeared in front of me, standing. I looked up and frowned with confusion then looked away embarrassed.

"You face is turning red, it is blush" he stated. "Please don't be embarrassed"

I still kept my face and eyes away from him. This was terrible.

"Vivian look at me"

I didn't move a muscle.

"Please"

His hands made it to my cheeks again and turned my face toward him. His face was so close and my eyes opened mide. Then his lips grazed mine. My eyes closed, It was gentle, but made my heart pound and goose flesh rise. I wanted to savor the whole moment, I wanted it to last longer than it would.

once his lips left mine. I quickly licked my lips, I wanted taste what his lips tasted like. His lips were sweet.

He gestured for me to lay back on the bed.

"You need rest, this is one of the reasons I brought you back to my chambers, so you can sleep safely and where I can watch you" He smiled, it was calm. He himself looked tired and hungry, I would need to get him to feed soon.

I found my body involuntarily moving and stretching out on top of the bed. Quickly I fell a sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey readers, here is an update. Sorry it took a while. This weekend wasn't so great!**

My mind slowly became conscience, I had awoken from my slumber. Something cold was pressed against my back. I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position on the bed and the cold object a long with the covers shifted. I turned my face and glanced at the object that had moved. It had been Godric of course.

Godric was laying on his stomach giving my eyes the perfect view of his tribal tattoos on his back. On his spine was some sort of long and slender reptile. My fingers curled with the desire to trace his spine, to trace the tattoo. This tattoo was his past, part of his past that he would never tell me, never reveal to me. I had to touch him.

Slowly I moved myself over toward his sleeping body. My heart began to beat fast, like a tribal drum, hard and fast I needed to touch him. I crept my right hand over toward his back, to his skin, to the tattoo. My finger tips were close about a centimeter away from his skin. Should I touch him? I would feel guilty if I did, but I would ache if I don't. My finger tips came into contact with his skin, quickly and gently. I sighed with relief, with the relief of my desire to touch him. They trailed down him spine slowly, tracing over the tattoo. How was it still so vibrant? How was it still in perfect condition?

It never slipped my mind that he would wake up, but he did. He stirred a bit then with one swift move I was pinned to the bed. His hands gripped around my wrist.

"Godric" I whispered trying to catch my breath.

I looked up at him with calm eyes, his eyes were different, his expression was different. It was as if he wanted something, desired something.

"What is it that you want?" I asked still trying to catch my breath. "I didn't mean to scare you"

His hands left my wrist then he quickly sat up.

"Vivian I am sorry" His voice sounded pained.

"Wait, you are hungry, you need blood don't you" I hopped off the bed and walk toward Godric.

"Please get away from Vivian" He growled. He quickly moved to the other side of the room and huddled into a corner.

"Take some of my blood" What? wait did I just offer him my blood. Bad vivian, bad! "You healed me its the least I can do"

My tiny feet slowly padded their way over toward Godric. He looked so vulnerable, If I wanted to I probably would be able to kill him if I wanted to.

"Godric" I whispered leaning down over him. I reached out my hand and placed it on his cool cheek, this was not the composed Godric I had met in the beginning. "Please, no one would have to know, you could even bite me in a spot where no one will find the marks"

I stood up and turned my face, my cheeks began to flush with heat. Sexual thoughts began to sprout in my mind. Sexual thoughts about Godric, more graphic and daring than my dream.

Godric stood up quickly, his hand turned my face toward his. The expression on his face was serious mixed with something else.

"Vivian" he whispered. "I know what you are feeling"

My face grew warmer. How could he possibly know.

"I want to take you" he whispered. "But it is too soon"

"Huh" I laughed sheepishly. I was such a little girl. "You want to take what?"

"I want to make love to you" he whispered lovingly. "I sense you are embarrassed, you are a virgin and you are not ready"

"ugh" I was flustered. Of course I was a virgin. "Thats not the problem, the problem is that you are hungry and you need human blood, not synthetic blood"

I had to change the subject, I was beginning to feel awkward.

His eyes grew into slits.

"I will not drink from you, human blood in the matter"

"Godric please, I care about you, do this for me"

His eyes perked up and a weak smile formed on his lips.

"I might hurt you" he proclaimed. "I don't want to see you hurt again, to see you in pain"

"Godric I am in pain seeing you in pain" I finally realized the feeling I had for him. It was love, it was compassion. I cared for him and he seemed to care for me. But why? He was a vampire and I a human. Tears began to form and trickle down my cheeks with my new realization

"Vivian" he whispered looking into my eyes. "If you want me to I will"

"Please" I smiled. "Then I can sleep more afterwards feeling content that you are okay"

"How strange this is Vivian" He smiled wide. "A human caring about me a vampire and you of all people"

"Yes" I dipped my face down. "How strange, but it shouldn't matter what I am."

"Yes of course,Where at though?" He asked lifting my face up so that our eyes would meet "Where shall I bite"

"I do not know" I began to blush again.

"The thigh" He began.

The thigh? how awkward.

"The inner thigh"

"Ugh" I turned my face away from his gaze. I don't know about that.

"You can trust me"

"Godric I..." I whispered. "I am afraid of how I may react"

"Don't worry you will enjoy it as long as you relax"

I will?

"Lay on the bed with your legs hanging off"

I just stood there, I wanted to help him, but I was afraid of losing control.

"You will be okay"


	18. Chapter 18

**READERS PLEASE DON"T HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER.**

**so I updated. I hope its alright...you guys are probably not going to expect what is happening in this chapter you were probably expecting more, but I like how it ended up...well how this chapter ended. **

**you guys are awesome for reading this. I write this for you guys.**

**reasons why I didn't update last week:**

**school work and having a life....not to say that those who update a lot don't have a life, but I was just busy doing stuff in my life...okay.**

**well enjoy. SORRY FOR ERRORS.  
**

I found myself walking backwards toward the bed. My eyes never left Godric's. His expression on his face was serious and oddly comforting at the same time. Eyes locked on mine as if he was drinking in my soul instead of about to drink my blood.

I honestly did not know what to do first. Was I to drop my shorts then lay on the bed or lay on the bed and then drop my shorts? I know what you are thinking, stupid question to think about...but at the moment where I am this flustered virgin, scared out of my mind girl who is wondering where this situation may lead, yeah you would probably be asking the same question to yourself. I continued to walk backwards.

The back of my legs hit the bed. My breath hitched in my throat. Goose bumps began to grow on my neck and chest, clearly my nipples were hard, how embarrassing. This was not a good sign. I looked down my long red wavy hair concealing my face from Godric. Then decided to pull my shorts off. Once they were off, the goose bumps began to form on my legs. I was practically naked in a sense because all I had on was a tank top and my obnoxiously bright green underwear that I bought from American eagle not too long ago. They were comfy and were almost boy like underwear, brief like. I wasn't too fond of lace underwear I felt that if I was to wear lace I would need a reason to and clearly in the past I didn't have a reason to.

I slowly lifted my face up and brought my hair behind my ears. Godric was smiling.

"Green is one of my favorite colors" he laughed.

I looked down again. Blush had spread over my body and I felt red, I knew I was red. I brought my arms around my body as if I was giving myself a hug. It was an attempt to conceal my breast....an effort anyways.

I heard Godric quickly walk over toward me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned into my face then placed a kiss on my right cheek. He gently pushed me onto the bed. How unlike him to do so. I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Relax" he cooed.

I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly and tried to relax.

"Thats better" He whispered. "This will not hurt as long as you relax"

"Just get over with" I squealed quickly. "I'm not going to lie I am feeling a little uncomfortable here"

Suddenly I felt his smooth cool hands trail down my stomach to my thighs. I wanted to arch up from his touch. The goose bumps appeared again and I heard him laugh again. I honestly do not know what was funny.

"Uncover your eyes" he whispered. I felt his cool breath on my face. He had moved he was now hovering on top of me. "Please, no need to be embarrassed, I could be doing much worse"

His lips curved into a devilish smile.

My heart fell, my skin began to burn and tingle. Was this his blood that was making me feel this way?

I uncovered my eyes to see his eyes looking back at mine.

"I wont hurt you, I promise, this might actually bring your body pleasure"

I turned away from him, from the mentioning of pleasure. I was so prude. I was honestly I had never done anything. I was such a little girl, though I was 18.

"Why do you turn away from me?" he asked. "I want to bring your body pleasure"

"ugh I never been a situation like this" I mumbled. I wanted to laugh and cry in spite of being embarrassed. I was sure that he thought I was some immature little kid.

"I certainly hope not"

What was that suppose to mean?

"Huh?" I breathed.

"I hope a vampire has not bit you before" He sounded a bit flustered as well.

"I have never been bitten"

"I'm glad to hear that"

He moved away from my face. With in seconds I felt his cool hands on my knees trailing up to my thighs, a strange feeling was building up in my stomach. It was some sort of excitement.

"It will be fine" he whispered. "You will probably not feel pain, one perk of drinking my blood is that you may not feel it"

Hips lips came down on to my skin gently, kissing my outer thigh. Suddenly he pushed my legs apart the cool air hit my core. I wanted to close my legs. I began to lose breath, my heart began to pound quickly. He ran his hands on my inner thighs.

"Vivian trust me" I felt his lips on my skin once again kissing my inner left thigh. My eyes began to role into the back of my head.

"I trust you" I whispered huskily. did I really? I was afraid of losing control. I, never being a situation such as this..well I really did not know what I would do..or how I would react.

Something sharp grazed my skin, his fangs, I jumped as well did my heart. His fangs nipped at my skin quickly then with in seconds sunk in. Daintily I felt his fingers trailed up to my hip bone and began began softly rubbing my side

It did not hurt, in fact it felt strange, in a good way. All sorts of images began to play in my mind. Such as the first time I met Godric and how he at first treated me and how I used to hate them. Then the images from my dream came to mind when, the images of Godric kissing my skin. The images caused a strange pressure to build up in my stomach.

I let out a moan. Was that me or was that Godric?

Never in my life has anyone every been so close to my...well my parts. I felt like screaming. I so sensitive, my skin felt almost irritated as if the lightest touch would make me scream, make me jump. I could feel his soft lips so well, only if they would move to another part of my body besides my inner thighs.

Slowly the pressure on my inner thigh ceased and the pressure in my stomach stopped as well. My head began to feel dizzy and my eyes were drooping closed. Where his fangs once were hooked to my skin now gone was burning hot, I held back the urge to touch the place. I felt the blood trickling down my skin. I slumped against the bed feeling too weak to sit up. He had taken a good amount I would assume.

"Vivian" He whispered. My lips formed a weak tired smile. "Vivian"

Godric's cold hands gently grabbed my shoulders a brought me off the bed, then slowly brought me back down resting my head on his lap.

"Vivian I am sorry I took so much" He sounded hurt. "Vivian please forgive me"

"I am tired" I mumbled to the air. I looked up lazily to see his face hovering over mine. Something red trickling down his cheeks.

Lazily I brought my hand up to his cheek and smeared the blood away.

"Don't cry" I whispered. "All is well"

"Thank you" he smiled. "I owe you everything"

"You owe me nothing Godric, you healed me, but I am very tired."

"Sleep you must" He smiled.

I felt him lift me up and place my back on the bed vertically, my head landed on a pillow.

"When you wake up I will talk with you and see what we are to do next" I felt him kiss my cheek. "Good night"


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: Hey readers I am dearly sorry for not updating in a while! He is a chapter. Reread other chapters to refresh your memory of what is going on if you want. I will try to update more often! I was busy with college life...(tests and studying).**

**Thank you for the ALERTS AND REVIEWS AND FAVORITES!  
**

There was a soreness my legs, on my thigh, quickly sitting up and draping my legs off the edge of the bed I dropped my eyes to take a look. From the lack of light my eyes could not register much all they could see were two punctured wounds with a light blue ring around them. Gently I grazed my bruised skin ever so lightly with my finger tips, the wounded area was still warm. Leaving my skin my fingers fell back to the bed supporting my body as I turned to see if Godric still inhabited the bed or if he was even in the room.

"Godric" I whispered quietly. "Are you in here"

My eyes began to search the room for any movement. The stopped when they met the movement of a piled of blankets on the floor. Why would he move to the floor? Instantly my feet met the floor and I walked over toward the pile of maroon down blankets that accumulated in a corner.

"Godric" I questioned in a normal tone, at a normal volume. The blanket moved again. "Wake-up"

My hands grasped the maroon material uncovering a body. But this body didn't look as pale as Godric's, it looked like the normal pale shade of a man when he would have a cold.

"Godric" I shouted.

The body bolted up. It was Godric, but he appeared to look different. His eyes looked up to meet mine. His lips formed a smile.

"Godric you look so..." I whispered. "Human" I finished.

My left hand went to his cheek. His skin felt warm and heat was even radiating from him.

"Are you feeling better?" He questioned standing up from the ground, he wasn't even a foot away from me.

"I guess so, I mean I slept it off I suppose, just a little sore" My eyes trailed down to my left inner thigh once again. Looking at the bruised bite marks made me realize that I needed to put my shorts back on. Godric's eyes instantly went to my inner thighs.

"The soreness should not last long" He smiled then ran a hand over his hair rearranging the messy short strands, then extending out his right hand to my inner thight. He ran his finger tips over the bite mark. Goose bumps began to grow on my skin. "You must be hungry, would you like me to ask Isabel to order you a pizza?"

His fingers left my skin.

"What are you trying to do fatten me up?" I laughed trying to think of something else. My stomach began to growl. Godric's laughter filled the air.

"Of course not, but you could use something to eat, you look a little thin and pale. And Pizza is your favorite"

"I am pretty hungry" I chuckled. "And pizza sounds great"

"I brought another change of clothes from you room in here while you were a sleep, so you can take a quick shower while you are waiting for the pizza, the clothes are already in the bathroom"

Was I to take a shower in his room?

"Don't worry I will not walk in on you" He whispered with respect.

I walked into the bath room to find a pair of skinny jeans and black long sleeve shirt on hangers hanging on a hook that was attach to the wall. Looking at the shelf to grab a towel I saw piled and folded neatly a pair of green plaid underwear and a grey bra. I couldn't lie the under wear looked cute. The blood rushed to my boney cheeks, the thought of Godric buying let alone picking out underwear for me made me blush.

I wasn't in the shower long, actually I wanted to get out and dress my body in some decent clothing so I would stop feeling so naked. I mostly wanted to cover up my inner thighs and the erotic thoughts that passed through my mind as Godric was drinking from me, every time I would look at my thighs they would surface.

"Godric" I called out walking out of the bathroom.


	20. Chapter 20

"Godric?" I shouted walking to the bed room we had just shared. "Godric where are you?"

Padding my feet softly across the carpeted floor I made my way towards the door and opened it. Walking through the door way I entered a hallway and looked both left and right for Godric. There was no sign of him or of anyone in the hallway. No sounds or bright lights, just a dimly lit hallway that was beginning to look eerie.

I decided to walk to the right, for some reason my mind was telling me to go that way, it just seem well right, of course no pun intended when I say that.

"Godric?" I called out, I ran a hand through my thick wavy locks and continued to walk down the hallway. "Where are you?" I was beginning to worry.

Walking down the hallway further I came to an opening to large room where a faint glowing of a white light was flashing against the hallway. I entered the room to see a television was on. Two people, specifically two men were standing before it with hands on there chins as if they were thinking. There shadows were casted tall up against the plain wall of the room.

"Godric?" My voice cried.

Both men turned around to reveal that they were Godric and Eric. Godric's eyes went wide with sympathy where as Blondie's eye went into a smirk. Did he know what happened last night, what I had allowed to happen last night? I swallowed hard and looked away feeling the heat rise up to my cheeks and inflame.

"Vivian?" Godric questioned. "Are you alright?"

"I...I...I thought you had vanished." I placed my right hand on my forehead feeling my heart drop.

"No." His voice was calm. "Eric had knocked on the door to tell me that the news has classified you as missing"

Godrid walked over toward me, the light from the television lit up his whole body showing me that he was dressed in khaki pants and a long sleeve gray top, his hair was a bit messy, but he look boyishly handsome with the red in his cheeks from feeding.

His hands found their way to my face and rested upon my cheeks. They were warm and soft. I turned my face away from him feeling the heat in my cheeks get warmer.

His lips went into a smirk. "But I am here no need to worry, I would never leave your side, unless you willed it."

"Local teenage Vivian Kingsly goes missing once again." A female voice escaped the television screen. "Last seen at the Silver Sun Cafe."

I walked away from Godric leaving his touch to stop in front of the television. My senior year book photo was expanded across the television. I grimaced in hatred since I despised that photo, it made me look thirteen years old with a terrible short hair cut.

"18 years old Vivian Kingsly has been missing for two days now, last seen at The Silver Sun cafe, she is hurt and is in need of medicine due to an injured arm and shoulder." The female reporter cleared her throat and continued. "Let go to the scene of the crime, reporter Philip Michels is live at the scene."

The camera switched to a man with a microphone in front of the cafe.

"Good evening Philip any updates?" Asked the Female reporter.

"Tracy at the moment detectives are searching the place for clues and anything that they can take as evidence, but they have found nothing, which is leading to the question was it vampires?" Philip asked.

"Yes Philip, Miss Kingsly mother had recently been found dead by Vivian herself which is leading to the question was she kidnapped by the ones who killed her parents?"

"That is a good question, certainly that has not been ruled out, in fact that is what the police and detectives believe that Vampires are in the behind this, that they killed Mrs. Kingsly and kid napped Vivian."

"In deed there is still a investigation going on for the death of Mrs. Kingsly at the moment."

Suddenly a group of people exited the Silver Sun Cafe, it was Zach and his Mother along with other members of the SIlver Sun. Instantly reporters began to crowd around them. Reporter Philip dove into the crowd and pulled Zach out.

"Any words on this incident?" He asked.

"Only that when I find out who has done this I will personally kill them Vampire or not." Zach eyed the camera with an angry evil expression. "You can all count on that."

Godric reached over and turned the Television off.

"He didn't mean that." I whispered.

"Yes he did." Eric spoke crossing his arms. The room was dark with the lack of light from the Television.

"He doesn't understand that..."

"Vampires are not all evil." Eric finshed my sentence.

"Yes Eric." Godric continued. "We are not to get angry at the Silver Sun's ignorance."

In the dark I wondered if Godric could see my glare.

"Ignorance?" I questioned under my breath.

"Lets not argue Vivian, you know what I mean." Godric stated seriously.

Suddenly my inner thigh began to feel sore, I wanted to press my hand up against the area, but didn't want to risk the exposure of Eric finding out, but I had a feeling he already knew.

I found myself walking out of the room away from both Godric and Eric. I leaned against the wall outside of the room and placed a hand upon my inner thigh. It was feeling more sore than I expected it would. I over heard Godric order Eric to stay in the room and watch the news a bit more then walk out.

"We are going to find out who killed your mother." Godric walked over toward me and ran a hand over his messy hair. His eyes trailed down to my inner thigh. "Does it hurt?"

I nodded my head yes.

Godric extended out a hand and touched my leg running his hand up to my inner thigh. He stopped when his hand came in contact with my hand. Instantly I dropped my hand to feel his found my bruised bite mark. It was bitter sweet his touch, it made my mind swim and my breath become slow and deep. He stepped in closer toward me and leaned down so that his forehead was touching mine. My eye lids closed when his eyes met mine.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I hurt you, I shall not ever do this again."

"Godric, no I want you to be satisfied, you need blood it makes sense and the way it made me feel." I breathed in deeply inhaling his scene.

"There are other ways to satisfy me." His hand trailed up further and thats when I lost it.

My breath became quicker and more shallow

"Godric." I forced. "I can't.."

"Can't handle it just yet." He finished my sentence.

"Yes."

He lifted away from my forehead than grabbed my hand and led me out of the hallway toward and area where people were sitting at a table eating a meal of pasta. He led me to a table where Chloe sat eating a bowl of cereal. I sat down in a chair and Godric found my side. Everyone locked eyes upon me and Chloe looked up at me from eating a bite of pasta. She lifter and blow and pursed her lips.

"You look awful, so pasty." she bluntly spoke. Then her eyes widened. "You didn't!"

She looked at Godric who of course looked lively with less paler skin than usual.

"Chloe not now, keep it quiet." Godric ordered.

"I see nothing wrong with it Godric, but if you are going to um" She coughed. "She needs to be eating regularly and getting enough sleep, she looks awful."

"Chloe this was just a one time deal." Godric glared. "And expect you to keep your mouth shut!"

"Yes Godric." She smiled. "Now who seems to be right with the predictions Vivian."

I turned away feel exhausted still. My stomach began to growl.

"You are hungry aren't you?"

I nodded no.

"you need to eat."

Godric left and came back with a bowl of soup.

"Eat."

* * *

Hey guys I am back....please don't be angry with me. I know its been at least three months since I last update, but I finally am not able to continue...plus I got a bit inspired the other night to coninue...so I heard that Godric will be back for season 3...only as flashbacks I guess...but Its still exciting and all...because I love the character.

thank you for all the reviews...check out my other stories if you want...on the profile of course, also I have started a story on fictionpress so I will hopefully get a link up soon.


	21. Chapter 21

The bowl of soup sat before me on the table, it was red and it looked thick. All together it reminded me of blood. Extending my hand I pushed it away from me then quickly brought my hand to my lap and shook my head.

"I can't, I mean it looks..." I stuttered. "It looks too much like blood."

I lifted my eyes to see Chloe was staring at me once again. She picked the bowl up and smelled the liquid.

"That my dear is far from blood, its tomato." Her last words gradually turned into a laugh.

"I can't eat that." I looked away feeling pathetic in every way. "I mean drink it."

"You need to eat something." Chloe leaned in toward me. "You wont feel better until you do."

"Well..." I began. I felt Godric's hand on my shoulder. I instantly shrugged it off. "Can it be something that is not liquid."

"Of course." Godric spoke. "But please eat something anything, I am sure the chef here can make it."

I turned to face Godric he looked a bit flustered. Was it the fact that he had given in, that he had drank my blood or was it the fact that I had drank his.

"No its alright, what ever has been prepared is fine, but I do not eat meat."

"I will go and get you something." Godric stood up from the table and everyone's conversation went quiet. Their eyes locked on his for a split second then everyone bowed their heads. "Please continue to eat." He stated and everyone went back to eating.

"So you out of all people." Chloe shook her head. "The sheriff and you."

I opened my mouth and inhaled a great deal of air. Then looked down.

"Say something, I am not psychic, but I seem to have predicted this little mess." Her words went sweet and I didn't like her tone. "But the feeding, I see no bite marks." She grabbed my wrists and looked at them. "No bite marks at all."

I felt my cheeks go red.

"But how did he convince you to allow him to drink from you?" She pursed her lips. "Did he glamour you? I am sure he wouldn't do that, but from what I heard from Eric he looked pretty bad the night he arrived back."

"Enough!" I shouted loudly. Everyone's words went quiet then the conversations started again. "Why does it matter? He did not glamour me, I allowed him."

"My apologies Vivian." Chloe smiled. "I should not have interrogated you like so. Its just that I find this whole situation ironic."

"Ironic maybe, the way I wished it had ended up maybe not."

"but you can not help whom you love...who you end up loving."

I didn't say anything, she was right, but was bitter sweet, as bitter sweet as Godric's touch.

Arriving back Godric appeared before the table with a pizza I couldn't help but smile. He knew what I liked. Across his lips was a goofy smile that of course I could not resist, but to smile back.

"Will this be better to eat." He placed the pizza on the table.

I nodded.

"I am sorry to say that I will not be able to stay and watch you eat Vivian, I have matters I must attend to."

Godric walked up to me and everyone went silent, then he lent down and pressed his lips to my cheek. Only if they had placed themselves upon my lips. With in seconds he vanished.

"Some scene he made." Chloe chirped. "I know the man I love wouldn't be as showy."

I sighed. Was I really going to become friends with this woman, where was Isabel?

"Then again your man isn't a sheriff."

"True."

It was late at night around two in the morning, late in the sense that day light was just around the corner. I was standing in front of a window not too far from the area I tried to escape from the other night. There was no moon tonight just sky and stars making the area dark, making the pretty much everything covered in the blanket of night. The lamps around the house stuck out like sore thumbs casting their bright light only in specific sections of the front lawn and drive ways. It was a faint glow, but compared to the night it was like white paint splattered on a black canvas.

"Though I don't really like you much, you are good for him." A voice appeared from the right of me.

I turned my head to see Eric.

"And here I was thinking we were on better term since you were basically babysitting me." I lifted a brow and tightened me lips.

The blond vampire appeared beside me looking out the window along with me.

"Better terms?" He laughed. "I guess so."

"I don't forgive you for kidnapping me."

"I knew you wouldn't."

"But I don't hate you." I looked to Eric, he was still looking out the window. "Not anymore."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know maybe its because your maker." I guessed.

"Yes well Godric seems to have that affect on others, making them hate less and love more." He turned to look at me. "But if you hurt him, the kidnapping is least of your worries along with that nice shiner I gave you."

"Even if I wanted to hurt him I could not, I am not capable." I cleared my throat. "But I don't so are not worry, he wouldn't want you killing either."

"I feed on my own terms and he knows that."

"Well good for you."

"And here I was thinking we were on good terms." He crossed his arms and smirked.

"This is good terms I believe."

"Vivian?" a voice called.

With in a flash Godric appeared.

"Eric." Godric greeted.

"Godric." Eric nodded his head.

"Come with me Vivian."

I walked over toward Godric who was now dressed in casual black jeans and a sweater.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We have matters to discuss."

I furrowed my brows and nodded.

"Follow me." he calmly ordered.

I did, following behind him I looked to the side feeling a bit uncomfortable now.

"You need to go home." He stated. I bit my lip. "This will only get better once you are home."

"I have nothing to go home to." I shouted. "Everyone is dead and I will not join the silver sun with their crazed antics."

"For all of this madness to ceased you must." His words went calm than aggressive.

"Join The Silver Sun?" I laughed hysterically and sadistically. "And what? Attempt to kill you?"

"Vivian that is not what I meant."

"No its not, you don't want me here I understand, I took the hint from Eric." I turned and began to walk away, but turned my head to speak. "And after you invited me to come back here. I don't understand that."

"I wanted you to get some rest and to be healed." He began. "I was not thinking, my own injuries were clouding my mind."

"Its too late now if I go home they are all going to see that I am healed and disown me." I drooped my head allowing my hair to cover my tear pruned eyes. "But you didn't care your lust for my blood was the real reason you wanted me here."

"No!" Godric shouted. "That is not it. I care about you that is why you must not stay, you have your schooling and your future."

I shook my head once again.

"My future...didn't you tell me my future was already changes once I first met you?"

"Yes and it has changed, but you can fix it." His eyes went sad.

"You don't get it do you, disownment leads to being lonely and loneliness leads to being depressed and being depressed leads to a whole lot of hellish shit like the lack of progression in my life...like the future."

I flipped my hair out of my eyes and clenched my jaw tightly together.

"Do you want to be here?" He asked.

That was a question I for sure was not able to answer.

"I don't want to leave, but I am not sure." I whispered. "I just can't go back home."

"You need to go home to collect your things." his lips spread into a small smile. "Stay at home for a few days and then I will arrange for someone to pick you up."

"But.."

"It will be alright, tell the public you are alive and that you are okay, you need to fake your shoulder, I will have someone wrap it up like it once was before, once you are back I shall take it off."

I nodded.

Tomorrow you shall leave, during the night.

I nodded.

* * *

**Another update, I will try to update a quick as possible. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

* * *

**SharkGurl: Thank you :)**

**Noctis108: I am sorry for the long wait, I understand what you mean by torture when you are reading a story on this site and they don't update in forever...and for that I am really sorry. I got really busy and kind of side tract with other stories I was working on. But thank you for continuing to read this fict! I am glad you stuck with it! Makes me happy! **


	22. author's note

Hey everyone,

I would like to apologize for the long wait for writing chapters for the following fanfics: The silver sun, Estella, and Reality isn't what it seems. Do not worry I am going to update, but I will be away for a while, well I already have been a way for a while. I am taking summer classes and with summer classes gives you less time to learn the material and more homework and studying. I have been doing homework and well I have class almost everyday.

Thank you for reading and reviewing and hope to see an update for any of those stories before Wednesday.

your truly Beweartheundead1991


	23. Chapter 22

The car stopped at the driveway of my home. I opened the door and jumped out shutting the door behind me. In the driver's seat was a man I had yet to have met before, but it did not really matter to me. The car ride to my home was quiet, not talking just driving.

"Stay safe." The driver stated dully.

I raised my hand waving my hand in annoyance.

"I can only do my best." I responded.

Creeping to the door of my house I swallowed a lump in my throat. Looking around I was trying to recall where I had hidden a key. I bent down and looked beneath a pretty decent sized rock that sat beside the door. There was a key, I quickly grasped it and unlocked the door with my left hand, to a relief it still worked. Did I want to go in? Would it smell like her? Like her dead body.

I forced my left hand upon the door knob, this time turning it to open. With a click it opened and a fain draft blew the hair from my face bringing shivers down my spine. Gulping once again I allowed my right foot to pass through the door frame and then with a deep breath I allowed my left foot enter. With tiny steps I walked away from the white door, walking backwards I slowly closed it with my back eying the set of stair not too far away.

The house was dark and quiet and the lack of the usual smell of my mother's really bad taste in coffee as Zach had put it, made the house only feel like a building with with rooms. It was no longer a home and I did not want to be here. I quickly padded my way toward the carpeted living room.

The street lamps faint light was reflecting off the windows and into the open space of the living room, the light created multiple shadows creating an unwanted feeling to produce itself in the lowest regions of my gut. I inhaled a deep breath and shut my eyes for a split second then swiftly opening my eyes I approached a lamp that sat on a near by end table beside the red sofa nearest to the way I had entered. The yellow orange light brought the room to a new feeling and vanished all the shadows that would make my imagination explode. The light would need to come off soon, I wouldn't want to cause something to happen, such a neighbor to call the police, but maybe I should.

There on the creme colored couch was a red outline in the shape of a body. I instantly lost the balance in my legs and dropped hard upon the ground onto my knees.

"No!" I shouted falling onto my back side. "No she isn't gone!"

"No! No!" I repeated over and over again. "No!"

Slowly I brought my left hand to my head and gripped at my roots. Hot tears accumulated in the corners of my eyes and cut themselves loose like heavy sand bags in the back of a theater weighing down certain props. Why was it still here, the markings of the body, the outline, why didn't they just dispose of the couch so that I wouldn't have to see it? What was the point in it?

I slowly crawl back up to my feet and with tears still streaming down my cheeks I walked to the stair case and ascended up slowly. Slowly enough to point where I could hear every creak that was produce to the low deep breath's I was in taking. When I made it to the top I turned the lights on and walked to my bed room. Placing my left hand upon the door knob I opened it.

My room was all the same, nothing was moved or taken as of yet. What would happen to my room once I leave? The rest of the object that dwelled with in the house? My mother's things? Of course I would be able to own some of it right? Due to my father's death there was a large sum of money that was placed in the back for my mother and I through life insurance, but since she is now gone what would happen to it? Would I receive it?

I shut the door behind me and found myself walking toward the bed. With in seconds I collapsed onto my back and just stared up at the ceiling. My eyes slowly began to close.

"Is anyone in there?" a bang came at the front door down stairs. It sounded like multiple fists. "Is anyone there? We have guns!"

I shot up right on my bed and sprung to the top of the stair case.

"We are coming in!"

WIth a loud slam, the front door was ripped opened and I dashed right back into my room, quietly closing the door and locking it. I skipped to the bathroom attached to my room and locked it as well. Falling the floor I pressed my ear to the door. Looking down I realized that I had left a light on in my room.

"Shit!" I whispered closing my eyes tightly shut.

The stomping of foot step reached up the steps, the sounds of boots kicking in each door made me jump slightly. Then suddenly a loud bang came at my bed room door.

"Hey boss this one is locked!"

"Well what are you waiting for kick it in!" A strong southern accent called out.

Quickly with a loud blast I heard my bedroom door being kicked down.

"I don't see anyone!" Shouted the man.

"Check every corner, every door, beneath the bed."

"I see nothing in the closet."

More foot steps walked into my room and suddenly I heard foot steps approach the bathroom door.

"Kick it in, I hear breathing."

The door was knocked down. I coward toward the back of my bathroom shaking in fear. The men wore dress in cop uniforms, but had special badged pinned to their chests.

"Hey boss you might want to come see this." One them shouted loudly. "It's that girl who has been missing,Vivian"


End file.
